Brothers
by hopewithfeathers
Summary: The first time Kurt Hummel meets Blaine's brother, he understands why Blaine looks up to him so much. So maybe Cooper's not the perfect brother-he hasn't always been there, he makes inappropriate jokes, he's lazy. But the three boys become a family-something you don't just throw away, no matter what happens. Little snippets in the life in the family of Cooper, Blaine, and Kurt.
1. Meeting

**Just a cute, fluffy oneshot (I think) about the Anderson brothers and Kurt meeting Cooper for the first time :) I love the idea of Cooper, and I swear if they make him an asshole I'm hunting down the writers and killing them myself! ) I'm excited and I can't wait to see him on the show!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee. Again.**

**Enjoy the story, and please leave a review! **

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"You're excited, aren't you?"

Blaine ignores Kurt's curious stare, instead focusing on the history notes in front of him. He gazes intently at the bullet-point outline from where he lies on his belly, rubbing his teeth along his already chapped bottom lip. His socked foot bounces anxiously against the headboard, and he tries to make it hover, still, in the air. He only manages for a few seconds before it's moving again.

"Blaine," Kurt warns. Blaine can hear the smile in his voice—his ears turn pink. He darts annoyed eyes up to meet Kurt's amused ones. It isn't fair. Kurt can always tell when he's lying or trying to avoid a subject. Hell, Kurt can always tell what he's thinking.

"I'm not," Blaine says. "Not at all."

"Not even a little?"

"No."

Blaine's foot is bouncing again, he's worrying his lip between his teeth, and Kurt's smile softens. He scoots up on Blaine's bed so that their elbows are pressed flush together. Kurt leans forward, completely drunk on affection (because he tries to convince himself he wouldn't have done so otherwise), and nuzzles Blaine's curly hair. He moves down to his nose, his cheeks, the crook of his neck, until he finally plants a long kiss on Blaine's lips.

"He's your brother, Blaine. It's adorable."

"S'not," Blaine mumbles, ducking his head and hiding his now red cheeks.

"You miss him," Kurt grins. "A whole lot, Blaine. You miss him!"

"I don't!" Blaine defends. He hides his face in his hands though and accepts defeat. Kurt is giggling uncontrollably at Blaine's obvious embarrassment, and Blaine groans.

"Dammit, Kurt, stop teasing me!" Kurt's giggling dies down, and he turns around so he can press himself into Blaine's side. He fits his head between Blaine's shoulder and chin, humming quietly. He kisses and noses at Blaine's neck, breathing deeply at the sensation of Blaine's hot skin against his cheek.

"If it makes you feel better," Kurt murmurs quietly, all serious now, "I'm nervous about meeting him." Blaine jerks his head up and twists it around to look into his boyfriend's eyes.

"_Why?"_

"_Because_," Kurt says, like it's obvious, "Cooper and I getting along is so much more important to you than your parents approving of me. I can tell."

"You can read me like a book," Blaine sighs, but it's happy now. "I love you. Don't be nervous, though—Cooper will love you. Trust me."

"How do you know?"

"Because you make me happy," Blaine says, smiling.

"Blaine," Kurt whispers. "You are so—" Kurt angles his head, his lips just centimeters from Blaine's. Blaine exhales in a shaky breath, his eyes slipping closed and his lips parting. Kurt's breath blows over his lips, warm and delicious, and then Blaine's flinging himself forward and slanting his lips across Kurt's.

Blaine will never, ever get tired of kissing Kurt. His lips are soft, plump, and so, _so_ kissable. He wants Kurt to know just how much, so he tells him.

"I love your lips," Blaine mumbles against Kurt's jaw. He presses kisses there too, sucking and nipping at the skin. "I love your skin. I just love _you_." Kurt gasps into Blaine's ear.

"I love you, too." Blaine rocks up on his toes and catches Kurt's lips again. His tongue darts out to lick across the bottom one, and Kurt makes that amazing, _sexy _whining sound he always does when Blaine does that. As soon as Blaine licks into Kurt's mouth, they're both groaning, pressing their bodies closer and closer until there's almost not even a sliver of space between them—

"_Blaine_," Kurt breathes.

"Blaine! You home, bud?"

Kurt and Blaine both jump violently at the new voice, almost crashing their heads together when they pull back. Blaine gazes into Kurt's eyes, trying to get his breathing under control.

"Dammit, Cooper. He wasn't supposed to get here until three." Kurt's giggles, because from the look on Blaine's face, he doesn't care. He's glad Cooper's here, even if he has to stop kissing Kurt. He hasn't seen Cooper in over a year, not since last Christmas. Kurt can see that Blaine's itching to greet his brother, and Kurt shakes his head in exasperation.

"Go, Blaine." Blaine practically flies out of his bedroom, and Kurt just laughs, scrambling after him. Blaine stops at the top of the stairs, taking in his brother's appearance. Cooper's a lawyer, but for once he's lost the suit and is dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. His dark hair is ruffled and a little messy from the twelve-hour drive, not gelled, because unlike Blaine, he was not cursed with wild curls. He grins widely when he sees Blaine, his blue eyes lighting up.

"Hi, B!"

"Coop!" Blaine rushes the stairs two at a time, skipping the last step and hurling himself into Cooper's open arms. He collides with Cooper's shoulder bone with an "oof," and it hurts, but neither of them really cares. Cooper's hands rub Blaine's back, and Blaine desperately clings to the back of his neck, while trying not to let the moisture in his eyes spill over. It's been hard without Cooper—he has Kurt, but when he's home with just his parents, or alone, it's hard to ignore how much his parents don't notice him. Or choose not to notice him.

"I missed you," Blaine sighed, sniffing a little. Cooper hugs him tighter.

"Missed you, too, squirt. I'm sorry. I know…I should come home more often." Blaine shrugs once he pulls back, smiling sheepishly at Cooper.

"I wouldn't want to be home with them, either," Blaine said. He knows why Cooper doesn't come home—he's angry at their parents for treating Blaine like he's nothing. And Blaine knows he has his job in Boston, which is very demanding, and a girlfriend now, but sometimes it hurts.

"That's not an excuse," Cooper says firmly, and he looks really sorry. Blaine smiles bigger and decides to forgive him, even just a little. "You've gotten no taller, I see," he laughs. "You're so _short._"

"Shut up," Blaine grumbles. "I'm not _that_ short." Cooper stares at Blaine for a minute, his gaze happy.

"There's something different about you," he says finally. "You're so—I don't know, grown up looking. And happy." Blaine just beams, and he can sense Kurt's presence at the top of the stairs, unwilling to intrude. "That wouldn't have anything to do with a certain boy, would it?" Cooper asked. Cooper had heard a lot about Kurt, God knows he was all Blaine talked about lately when he called him.

"Maybe," Blaine said, laughing and getting those butterflies in his stomach again, as if he was a twelve-year-old girl. "Kurt, come down here." Cooper's head snaps up in surprise. He didn't know Kurt was here.

Kurt smiles shyly and comes slowly down the stairs. His heart is pounding—even he had underestimated just how important Cooper was to Blaine, and he just wanted Cooper to like him. _So bad_. Cooper looked like Blaine—like a _lot. _Their hair and eyes were different, but Cooper had the same facial structure and when he smiled, him and Blaine looked almost identical.

"Cooper," Blaine said. "This is my boyfriend, Kurt. Kurt, this is my brother, Cooper."

"I've heard a lot about you," Kurt and Cooper say at the same time. They both laugh, and Kurt holds out his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Cooper." Cooper rolls his eyes and ignores Kurt's hand, instead pulling him into a one armed hug. Kurt ducks his head in surprise, but he's _so_ happy. He knows he's blushing when Cooper lets him go. Blaine's grinning, his gaze drifting back and forth between them.

"No, seriously, though," Cooper says. "Blaine will _not_ shut up about you." Kurt beams and Blaine groans, glaring at Cooper.

"Coop!"

Kurt leans sideways and kisses Blaine on the cheek. Blaine's head tips towards Kurt's touch, the familiar smile tracing his lips. Kurt suddenly realizes that he might be making things awkward—he was sure that Cooper and Blaine would want some time alone to catch up.

"Well, I better get going," Kurt says reluctantly. Both Anderson brother's heads whip around to look at him. Their expressions were the same—confusion and a pout on their lips—and they look so much alike that Kurt has to bite his lip to keep from laughing.

"Don't go," Blaine pleads. "You really don't have to, do you?" Kurt looks at the floor.

"Well, I don't want to intrude. You guys haven't seen each other in so long—"

"Kurt," Blaine sighs. "Baby, you aren't intruding." Kurt blushes with pleasure that Blaine would call him baby, even in front of Cooper. Usually, they saved the pet names for when they were alone. "We want you to stay. Please?" Blaine looks at his brother.

"You should stay Kurt," Cooper says, sounding genuine. "Besides, even if you left, we'd just talk about you, anyway. So you might as well stay."

"God, Coop, _seriously_." Cooper starts laughing, and both Blaine and Kurt flush.

"I'm just telling the truth!" Cooper says. He passes them and ducks into the kitchen, his stomach giving off a sound like a growling monster. "You guys want popcorn? I'm starving!" Kurt and Blaine follow him into the kitchen, Blaine rolling his eyes.

"Don't you want some real food, Coop?" Cooper sticks his head out of the cabinet, his mouth already full of pop tart.

"No," Cooper says. Blaine frowns.

"Well, at least you seem to be comfortable around Kurt," Blaine grumbles under his breath.

"Are you guys sure…"

"Yes, Kurt," Blaine and Cooper say at the same time. "Seriously, Kurt," Cooper continues. "You're practically family already."

Kurt can feel the warmth filling him, all the way to his toes. It's obvious Cooper likes him, even though they had hardly talked, and he said he was _family_. Blaine shoots Kurt a joyful look, and Kurt smiles back.

The three boys end up sprawled across the living room couch with a huge bowl of popcorn and watching Sherlock Holmes. It was the only movie they could agree on—Cooper didn't want to watch a musical or a chick flick, and at least Sherlock Holmes had Jude Law in it. Kurt is leaning against the arm of the couch with his feet resting on Blaine's lap. Blaine rubs his thumb over Kurt's ankle absentmindedly, reaching his hand into the popcorn bowl where it sits on Cooper's lap.

"We're watching Hercules after this," Blaine informs Cooper. Cooper just grins and ruffles his hair.

"Not out of your Disney faze yet, huh?"

"It's not a faze!" Blaine defends. "Hercules is a great movie!" Cooper laughs and kisses the top of his head.

"I'm kidding, shorty. You know I still watch Disney, too."

They were almost at the end of Sherlock Holmes, and by this time Kurt has abandoned his space on the couch and curled into Blaine's side. He rests his tired head on Blaine's shoulder, and Blaine's more playing with his hair and kissing him everywhere he can reach than really watching the movie. Cooper's eyes dart over to the couple every few seconds—it's really amazing how comfortable they are, and how in love they are. Blaine told Cooper that he loved Kurt before, of course, but it was another thing to really see them around each other. It's like they just gravitate towards each other, or something. They always have to be touching.

Cooper makes a mental note to ask Kurt about everything when he wasn't so exhausted. About his family life, about school, glee club, what he wants to do when he graduates. He knows some things, but he wants to get to know his brother's boyfriend better. He knows that Kurt is going to be around a long time, if not forever.

"Hey, Kurt," Cooper says mischievously. "Have you ever seen Blaine's baby pictures?" Kurt lifts his head off Blaine's shoulder hopefully.

"No!"

"_Cooper!_ Seriously? I'm going to kill you!"

"Please, Blaine!" Kurt laughs. "I want to see you as a baby." Cooper darts off the couch and runs up the stairs before Blaine can protest anymore. Blaine groans and flops back into the couch cushions.

"He likes me," Kurt beams as soon as Cooper is out of earshot. "He wants to show me you as a baby—that means he likes me." Blaine rolls his eyes.

"Yeah, lucky me."

"He looks so much like you, Blaine. And you two act the same, almost. It's so cute."

"Oh God, don't dump me for my brother." Blaine's tone is light, joking, but Kurt knows there's a touch of insecurity under that smile. Kurt knows without having to ask that Cooper's always been the brother that has been more accepted. His parents accept Cooper, they love him, _everyone_ loves Cooper. He's a successful lawyer, he has a beautiful girlfriend—sometimes Blaine just feels like Cooper gets everything, even though he loves him to death. But Kurt's the one thing that he can be proud of. The person Blaine feels lucky to call his, not anyone else's. Sometimes he loves Kurt so much it's scary. Kurt rolls his eyes.

"He can't even compare to you, honey. Trust me."

"Okay," Blaine breathes. He leans forward for a kiss. The boys' lip-lock lasts a little longer than they meant it to, and they have to pull back, blushing, when Cooper comes trampling back down the stairs.

"Jeez, I leave for two minutes and you two are all over each other!"

"Coop," Blaine moans. He buries his face in Kurt's shirt, and Kurt just laughs, running soothing fingers through his curls. He presses a few kisses there, turning in excitement when Cooper flops down on Kurt's other side.

"Okay, here we go," he says dramatically. Blaine's face is burning with his blush, and he doesn't lift his face from Kurt's neck.

"Here's one on Halloween. He begged for mom to make him a superman costume for _months_. And she had to fix it, like, five times too, so that it was perfect." Kurt laughs and peers at the picture. Blaine's _adorable_. He's grinning so widely that Kurt can see his two front teeth are missing, and his hair is a curly mess.

"Oh, Blaine, you were so cute!" Blaine grumbles, and Kurt corrects himself. "You _are _so cute," he says, kissing him again. Blaine can't help it—he shakes with laughter against Kurt.

Soon, Blaine pushes his embarrassment aside, and all three of them pour over the photo album. There a pictures of just Cooper, just Blaine, but Kurt loves the ones where they are both together. Cooper has a pretty huge age gap, but there's pictures of him teaching Blaine how to ride a bike, playing football with him, and one with both brothers crammed into the bathroom sink.

"What…?"

"Don't ask," Cooper says immediately, while Blaine practically dies from a snorting fit in Kurt's lap.

They flip through the album, and Kurt tries to look at the pictures while watching Blaine at the same time. His boyfriend is gorgeous like this—free, laughing, and happy. Kurt loves it. Kurt loves him, and he thinks he is going to love being a part of this family, with Cooper and Blaine.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**So, what do you guys think? Please leave a review on your way out, and thanks so much for reading! Leave your thoughts on the way I wrote Cooper, please :) I might make this a series of oneshots, but I don't' know because I have so many stories right now lol! I can never make up my mind :)**

-**Hope**


	2. Comfort

**Okay, I had to. Really. I just love Cooper, okay? And Kurt and Blaine, obviously. :) But yeah, this is set pretty close to the last chapter, maybe the same night that Cooper comes home. I hope I did this justice again, and thank you everyone so SO much for all the lovely reviews! Keep them coming, thanks. ;)**

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own glee, or it would be the Kurt and Blaine show and nothing else. Just saying.**

**Enjoy the story, and please leave a review! Love you guys! **

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Cooper wakes up in the middle of the night with a start. He's so confused for a second, and he doesn't know why, but he feels like something isn't right. He tries to ignore it at first, rolling over and trying to fall back to sleep, but his mind won't let him. Not until he figures out what's wrong.

"Ugh," he groans to himself. Maybe it's just the fact that he's in a different house now—he hasn't been to his childhood home in over a year, and maybe he's body's just feeling messed up.

He finally gets up, after a few minutes of tossing and turning, and heads out of his old bedroom. The hallway is completely dark, obviously, but a small light shines up from downstairs. Cooper frowns—their parents won't be home for another three days, so it has to be either Kurt or Blaine.

Just to make sure, Cooper pads on bare feet over to his brother's room, opening the door hesitantly with a creak. He realizes too late that he might be walking in on two naked boys, or something equally as scarring—

But Blaine's side of the bed is empty. Kurt's still sleeping soundly by the looks of it, curled in a tight ball and clutching one of Blaine's pillows. Cooper smiles fondly before softly closing the door again.

It takes Cooper another few minutes to get downstairs, mostly because he's bumping into walls and trying not to kill himself on the stairs, and see Blaine sitting at the island. His shoulders are hunched forward, his head down, the picture of misery.

"Hey, squirt," Cooper mumbles groggily. "S'matter?" Blaine jumps a little, and Cooper rounds the corner of the island to look at his face. He doesn't look sad—more like nervous. His eyes are cast down, he's wringing his hands on the countertop, and he's tugging at his messy, curly hair, like he always does when he's anxious.

"Hi," is all Blaine says in return. He lays his head down on the granite top and closes his bloodshot eyes. He looks _exhausted_.

"B…what are you doing?"

"Sleepin'," Blaine grumbles back. Cooper raises an eyebrow, and Blaine sighs. He can feel his brother's incredulous look.

"What, does Kurt steal all the covers or something? Or snore? Because this is going to be an issue when you two get married. You should address this now—"

"Coop," Blaine groans, but he's actually laughing a little. "No, Kurt doesn't snore. And sometimes he steals the covers, but I don't mind. I just…I can't sleep with the lights off and I didn't want to wake him up."

Cooper peers closer at Blaine's face. _He can't sleep with the lights off. _Something in Blaine's voice—defeat and fear—remind Cooper of when they were younger and Blaine would crawl into his bed after a bad dream.

"B," Cooper says, his voice gentle. "Did you have a nightmare?"

Blaine buries his head further into his arms and whimpers a little. He's clutching at his hair in frustration, and Cooper moves closer and takes the seat next to him.

"I know, it's so pathetic," Blaine says angrily. There are tears in his voice. "I haven't had one in years. I just…I don't know why I had one tonight."

"About….about the Sadie Hawkins Dance?" Cooper can't bring himself to say "you mean those guys beating you up until your arm was bent the wrong way and you were unconscious?" Cooper remembers getting that call. He remembers being so terrified and so angry that it was almost scary. He could've killed those ignorant son-of-a-bitches.

"Yeah," Blaine mutters. "It's not a big deal, though. I used to have them all the time."

It's not the first time that Cooper resents the huge age gap between them. If only Cooper could be there for Blaine, like when he was little and had nightmares. He would've let Blaine crawl in bed with him then, too. Thinking about him scared and alone after a bad dream (because obviously he would never go to their parents) makes Cooper feel sick.

Cooper hums a little and reaches out a hand to rub Blaine's back. Blaine relaxes immediately under his touch and slumps further into the counter top.

"How long have you been down here?"

"Couple hours," Blaine sighs back. Cooper inhales sharply.

"Go lay on the couch. I'll make you some hot chocolate."

Blaine obeys, and when Cooper has two steaming mugs of hot chocolate ready, he goes into the living room. He expects Blaine to have fallen asleep, but he's just sitting with his arms wrapped around his knees and staring ahead. He looks like he's in another place—which could be true. Cooper hopes he's not having flashbacks.

"Blaine," he says quietly. "I have your hot chocolate." He guides Blaine's hand around the handle of the mug while Blaine mumbles a "thank you." Cooper sits down beside him and puts an arm on the back of the couch.

"Are you okay, kiddo? You want to talk about it?"

"Why do you call me that? I'm not a kid anymore." But there's a smile on Blaine's face. "And not really. I just…it was just the same. Just a bunch of guys beating me up."

Cooper's stomach clenches and he puts his arm fully around his little brother. Blaine's shoulders are trembling with the memory, and with the force of holding back his sobs.

"But this time it was worse," Blaine continues. He doesn't even seem to realize he's still talking—he's got that blank stare again. Cooper recognizes it this time as Blaine's mask. He always has to hide his emotions, even with Cooper, which makes the older Anderson really upset. "You remember Austin? My date for the dance? They were beating him up, too, but then I suddenly looked up and it wasn't him, it was Kurt instead—"

Blaine cuts himself off with a gasping sob. He lets his mask go and falls sideways into Cooper's arms. Cooper's right there to catch him, tugging Blaine closer and rubbing soothing motions on his arms.

"It's okay, bud," Cooper whispers. "They can't hurt you anymore. They can't hurt you, and they can't hurt Kurt, okay? Especially when I'm here. I'll never let them hurt you ever again, do you understand?"

Blaine's crying freely now, trying to muffle his cries into Cooper's sleep-shirt. He's shaking and mumbling stuff that Cooper can't understand, and it reminds him of after the dance, and after Blaine told their parents he was gay, and it's scaring the _shit_ out of him.

"Blaine?"

A timid, sleepy voice in the doorway has both Cooper and Blaine darting their heads up. Kurt's standing there all rumpled with sleep and very confused looking, with his arms wrapped around himself, like he's cold. Cooper can tell Blaine's trying to stop his tears, but he sniffs loudly anyway. Cooper can see the moment when Kurt realizes Blaine's crying—his eyes grow to twice their normal size and he reaches his arms out, even though Blaine's too far away for him to touch.

Kurt stumbles forward until he's kneeling in front of the couch. He cups Blaine's kneecaps, rubbing gentle circles over his sweatpants.

"Blaine, baby, what's wrong? Are you okay? Are you sick?" Kurt realizes two things at once—that he's babbling (in concern, but still babbling), and that Cooper's arms are still wrapped around Blaine. Oh shit, what if they were having a brotherly moment or something, and Kurt was interrupting—

Kurt removes his hands and goes to stand up, and Blaine whimpers loudly in protest.

"Oh God, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt anything, it's just, I get really…I'm sorry, Blaine's crying, and I just get—"

"Kurt." Cooper rolls his eyes. "Shut up and sit your ass on this couch, right now." Kurt blushes, but he does what Cooper says on Blaine's other side. He's hesitant at first, until Blaine pretty much collapses into Kurt's side, his hands shaking where they clutch at Kurt's shirt sleeve. Cooper removes his arms so that Kurt can replace them with his, but continues to rub Blaine's shoulder.

"Honey, what happened? What's the matter?" Kurt's voice is worried and breaking—he hates seeing Blaine in any kind of pain. Cooper's respect, acceptance, and liking for Kurt immediately skyrocket.

"'M—'M sorry! I had a-a nightmare, and-and I didn't-didn't want to wake you up—" Kurt's shushing him after "nightmare," mostly because Blaine's trying to breathe at the same time he's talking, and it's not really working.

"Baby, next time you wake me up, okay? I want to help you. I always want to be there when you need me, sweetheart. I can handle loosing sleep."

Blaine's crying has died down a little, and he buries his face in Kurt's neck, sniffing loudly. Kurt starts to sing something under his breath, rocking Blaine back and forth. He kisses his boyfriend's head and rests his head on it.

"It's okay, Blaine, baby. It's okay. They can't hurt you now."

Cooper stares at Kurt for ten seconds before the smile takes over his face. God, Kurt doesn't even have to ask, he just _knows. _Cooper loves Blaine, he'll always love Blaine, but he's been absent for a great deal of Blaine's life—and the most important parts of it. But Kurt understands. Kurt loves him, Kurt knows him. It makes Cooper a little jealous, but he's also relieved. He's glad Blaine has someone that loves him this much.

"Love you," Blaine mumbles. "M'okay."

"Good," Kurt whispers back, sounding sleepy again. "I love you, too."

"Coop," Blaine says, barely coherent. Cooper has to duck his head down so he can hear him.

"What is it, B?"

"You're the best big brother ever," he slurs. He's so close to sleep now that it's almost funny. Cooper and Kurt share a smile. "Love you. And…just…thanks."

"Well, then you earn the award for best little brother ever, okay? I love you, too. And don't thank me, I'm just doing my job." Blaine lifts his head up as much as he can and tips his head towards Cooper, like he always did when they were little and he wanted a kiss.

A warm feeling settles at the pit of Cooper's stomach. He presses a kiss to the side of Blaine's head and ruffles his hair.

"Go to sleep, B."

Kurt sings Blaine to sleep at his insistence. Cooper doesn't recognize the song, but Kurt's voice is _fantastic_. Blaine obviously thinks so too, because he practically melts into Kurt, and falls asleep with a happy smile on his face.

Cooper expects Kurt to fall asleep right after Blaine does, but he just sits there and continues to rock Blaine back and forth.

"What happened?" Kurt asks Cooper in a whisper. Cooper grimaces.

"He was just sitting in the kitchen. I think he was in there for a while. He just… he gets like that. He gets really closed off and nervous at first, and he doesn't want anyone to help him."

"I know," Kurt sighs, adjusting Blaine against his chest. "He's impossible, sometimes." Kurt's smile is warm and fond though, and he kisses Blaine's curls.

"You really love him, don't you?" Cooper asks.

"Yeah," Kurt murmurs. He's not embarrassed for once. He has a good feeling about Cooper—he's as accepting as they come. "I really, _really_ do, Cooper."

"How much?"

Kurt starts a little at Cooper's desperate voice. It's like he's worried Kurt will get up and leave him if too much of his past shows.

"More than anything." Might as well hold nothing back now. "I won't ever…there's nothing he could do that would make me want to leave him."

Cooper swallows and looks away. There's suddenly way too much moisture in his eyes.

"He needs you," Cooper says, his voice thick. "I just…please take care of him? I can't always be here." Cooper has to give Kurt credit—doesn't look the least bit awkward. Kurt places a hesitant hand on Cooper's shoulder.

"I need him just as much, trust me. And of course I will."

"Good. You better," Cooper says, trying (and failing) to do the "scary, overprotective brother" act. "Or I'll have to hurt you."

Kurt doesn't even bat an eye. God, Cooper likes this kid more and more every second he spends with him.

"Of course. I understand."

Both boys break down into a quiet laughing fit. Blaine snuffles against Kurt's neck in his sleep, and Kurt actually shivers at the puffs of air over his skin. He folds further into Blaine, nuzzling his cheek with his own.

"So, what exactly _does _Blaine say about me?" Kurt asks. Cooper laughs again and rolls his eyes.

"Jeez, everything! I pretty much know your entire _life_ story. Like, I probably know more about you than him at this point." Kurt covers his mouth with his hand and his eyes crinkle at the corners. Cooper only notices because Blaine told him that he _loves_ it when Kurt's eyes do that. "But then he mostly goes on and on about how much he loves you and how amazing you are, you know, all that lovey-dovey crap."

Kurt giggles softly in the dark, and yawns hugely.

"Well, good to know he feels the same way I do."

All three boys end up falling asleep on the couch, with Kurt slumped against Blaine and Cooper curled on the other end. Cooper, surprisingly, is the first one awake the next morning, and he has a bout of inspiration. He watches Kurt and Blaine sleep for a minute (as creepy as it is), Blaine snoring quietly against Kurt's chest, before he gets up.

Cooper isn't much of a cook, but everyone can make pancakes. He's just pouring the first batter-pancake onto the griddle when Kurt comes in, all sleepy eyed and smiling. He doesn't seem like much of a talker in the morning, just mumbles a little "I'll help" and starts setting the table.

Kurt has to wake Blaine when breakfast is ready, because Blaine's a ridiculously heavy sleeper, which Cooper is sure that Kurt has learned by now. He hears Kurt's soft, loving murmurs and his laughing when Blaine presumably complains. Blaine stumbles into the kitchen with an amused Kurt trailing behind him.

"How ya feeling, little bro? Hopefully these pancakes will help." Blaine smiles gratefully and breathes in the pancake-smell.

"Smells good," he croaks. "I'm okay, thanks." Kurt kisses him swiftly on the cheek, and goes to pull out a chair for him and everything.

Cooper rolls his eyes, but inside he's singing.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**So, what do you think? I know it's cheesy, but I HAD to. I really did. Please leave a review, and I will love you forever! And possibly update more ;) Thanks for reading!**

**-Hope**


	3. Bruises

**Okay, I don't want to bore you, but I have a couple things to say. :) I'm actually really sorry about this chapter...not that it isn't' good, I just didn't mean for it to be as angsty and simultaneously fluffy too...wow. I think I got whiplash from writing it, hahaha XD Also, for everyone's information, my head canon is that Blaine and Cooper had sort of a love/hate relationship when they were younger, but now it's mostly love. Mostly. ;)**

**Many, many thanks to Number1KurtHummelFan (best name EVER btw) for the prompt for this story! She wanted protective Cooper, and he's in here, so don't worry! :) Thanks for the idea, bb! 3 This wasn't an official prompt story, but I guess it will be now if you guys want! I'll use my own ideas, but I need more anyway, and I want to write what you lovely readers want me to write first! **

**Disclaimer: Again, I don't own glee. Or Cooper.**

**Okay, I'm done now. Enjoy the story, and don't forget to leave a review! Thanks :3**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

It's unseasonably warm for March. Kurt and Blaine are lying in the Anderson's front yard, soaking up the sun. Kurt's wrapped around Blaine, with his head pillowed on his boyfriend's chest and his bare feet stroking a path up Blaine's leg. The two boys are content just to lie there, especially because they want to be as close to each other as possible before Blaine's parents come home later that night. They don't even care that one of Blaine's neighbors can walk by at anytime and see them—it doesn't matter.

Blaine's humming the chorus to "Can You Feel the Love Tonight," and his legs are warm and slightly scratchy against Kurt's toes. Kurt's actually started to doze off, when the banging of the screen door sliding shut jerks him awake. Blaine feels him twitch against him and tips his head back to glare disapprovingly at Cooper.

Cooper smiles apologetically. He's home from Boston again, since he has a couple weeks off from work, and he's been trying to find a new job closer to home, anyway. Not in _Lima_, God, but maybe Cincinnati or Cleveland. He's already gotten a couple of offers from some of the bigger firms in both cities. Blaine asked him why he wanted a job in Ohio, and Cooper didn't exactly come outright and tell him, but he knows that Blaine knows. He wants to be closer to Blaine, as cheesy as that sounds, but Blaine had smiled happily when he figured it out.

"Sorry," he says. He sounds breathless, excited. "Do you guys want to go swimming?"

"Swimming?" Blaine echoes, confused. "Where could we go swimming? There's no place open."

"There's a quarry a couple miles North that's open this early. Well, when it's this warm." Blaine rolls his eyes, because Cooper's obviously done his research. Cooper's smile is wide and hopeful, and Blaine looks down at Kurt to gauge his reaction. Blaine would actually love to go swimming, but he knows it's not Kurt's favorite thing to do.

Kurt must be all blissed-out from the sun and Blaine's arms, because he grins almost instantly.

"Sure," Kurt says. "Why not?"

Kurt ends up having to borrow a pair of Blaine's swim trunks (which doesn't make him regret his decision at _all_), even though they're a little short on him. Blaine beams when he sees Kurt in them though. There is something about Kurt wearing his clothes that is so intimate. Like they can somehow become even closer.

Blaine rides in the back with Kurt while Cooper drives, and Cooper turns up the radio to ear-splitting volume so they have to scream-sing over the bass. Cooper grins and rolls down the windows, and the three boys yell _Teenage Dream _(even though Cooper insists "God, this song is so _gay" _with dripping affection and a wink at Kurt in the rearview mirror so he knows he's joking). Kurt and Blaine are half screaming and half laughing until people in cars and on the street turn to stare, but _who cares. _It feels like summer, and they're young and in love, and so, _so _happy.

Cooper stops singing for a while just to watch them. He has a moment of hatred at the world—who could honestly look at Kurt and Blaine and hate them for loving each other? Who could judge them for that? Blaine asks him what's wrong, why he stopped singing, but Cooper just smiles and shakes his head.

They get to the quarry, and there's a few other people there, mostly couples, but they have the place relatively to themselves. They strip their shirts, and Blaine, of course, stares just a little too long. Kurt blushes and swats his arm, but his eyes are bright with pleasure.

"Race you guys!" Cooper throws over his shoulder—he's already sprinting towards the water, and Blaine shrieks and screams "No fair!" and scrambles after him. Kurt shakes his head and laughs because they are such _kids_ sometimes.

Kurt squeals when he gets splashed for being the last one in the water. His hair is going to get ruined anyway, but still. He splashes back fiercely until they're all laughing. Kurt's chest gets that tight, rolling feeling in it that he gets whenever he spends time with Blaine and Cooper. _Family._

Cooper and Blaine try to get Kurt to jump off the high dive with them, but he won't do it. He _hates _heights and Blaine knows it, so he gives up after a while with a quick kiss and a "be right back!"

Kurt watches them with a fond smile. Cooper pushes Blaine off the deck, and Blaine, overdramatic like always, screams bloody murder even though he's laughing the whole way down. Cooper cannibals after him once Blaine's safely out of the way. Kurt wonders if a person can explode from feeling so much.

Cooper and Blaine come swimming up to him, splashing and laughing too loud. Blaine wraps his arms around Kurt and squeezes, while Kurt spins and giggles, trying to throw him off—then everything stops.

Cooper hisses loudly, and both Kurt and Blaine turn to look at him. He's _staring _at Kurt's back, which he has now just been able to get a good look at, and Kurt's so confused for a second. But then he knows what Cooper sees there.

Faded, but still clearly there, scars from locker slams and dumpster throws—marks that will always be there. Kurt can't erase them, from his skin or his mind. He knows some are deep and stick out, gross-looking and clearly _there _on his shoulders and spine. Kurt has always been self-conscious about his back. He knows some are still dark and purple from Azimio's shoves earlier that week. Shit, Blaine isn't supposed to know about those.

Kurt turns his back away from Cooper and Blaine. Blaine's frowning in concern, like he doesn't really believe there's more because Karofsky's _gone_, but Cooper looks…livid. Blaine and Kurt both whip there heads around to stare at him. His mouth is a thin, tight line, and his hands tremble into fists at his side.

"Kurt?" Blaine says. "Have those assholes been—"

"_Who did that?_" Cooper interrupts. His voice is eerily calm, but that's the last thing he is. Kurt's confused—okay, so the jerks at his school shoved him. So what? Why should Cooper…but then he realized. Oh. His scars and bruises reminded Cooper of when Blaine was broken and bleeding in the hospital. Kurt bites his lip and turns away.

"Just some kids at my school. Can we drop it, please?"

Blaine opens his mouth and Kurt knows he's about to ask _why didn't you tell me? _ And _please, Kurt, don't shut it out like it doesn't matter. _But Blaine glances at Cooper and, for once, drops the subject.

Cooper's so quiet after that, and Kurt can see when Blaine gives up with a slump of his shoulders and suggests they go home. The mood's been ruined, and Kurt and Cooper comply without saying anything. Cooper insists on driving again, but his hands are tight and white-knuckled on the wheel. Kurt and Blaine keep shooting each other glances, wondering when Cooper will speak. He seems like he'll explode at any moment.

Cooper's the first one out of the car and through the front door. Blaine and Kurt follow hurriedly after him, and Blaine groans softly when he sees his parents BMW parked in the driveway. They weren't supposed to be home until later.

There's a loud _bang-thump_ from the living room, and Blaine and Kurt go to investigate. Cooper's squatting on the floor in the middle of the room, his fingers pressed into his temples like he has a headache. One of the Anderson's expensive coffee table books is open and on it's spine by the T.V., like someone hurled it across the room. This is the first time Kurt notices that Cooper and Blaine both have the same problem with controlling their temper. Blaine seems momentarily frozen, so Kurt timidly approaches Cooper.

"Coop?" Kurt asks hesitantly. "Are you okay?" What a stupid-sounding question.

Cooper raises his eyes to Kurt—they're dark with fury. Kurt stumbles back a step, terrified for a short second, until Cooper's eyes are softening and he's pulling Kurt carelessly to the floor beside him. Kurt watches him as he rubs at his eyes, suddenly jumping to his feet and pacing the length of the room.

"Who did it?"

"What?"

"The—the—_who hurt you_?" Cooper demanded furiously. "Who?"

"I…Cooper, it's not important, it was just some guys—"

"Don't say that." The anger is directed at Kurt now. "_Don't_ say that. Of course it fucking matters."

"Coop," Blaine warns, finally back in the present. "Coop, stop. Calm down."

"How can you be so calm about this?" Cooper asks. "How can you…how can either of you—"

"Cooper, we're used to it," Kurt says gently, soothingly. He ventures to put a hand on Cooper's arm, but Cooper doesn't relax at his touch. "We've dealt with the bullying our whole lives. It's not…it's horrible, yes. But we can't do anything about it."

"I can!" Cooper erupts. He's yelling now, and Blaine flinches and tells him to please keep his voice down or Dad will hear. "I can drive down to that fucking school and tell that dumbass principle of yours that you're getting bullied, and that is _not_ okay! He can't just sit there and do _nothing_—"

"Yes, he can," Kurt whispers. "He can."

"—or better yet, I can go to that son-of-a-bitch's house and kill him myself! God, Kurt, just tell me his name—"

"What's going on here?"

All three boys freeze at Mr. Anderson's chilling voice in the doorway. Cooper stops ranting, even, and just stands there with his hands shaking and his hair flopping into his eyes. Blaine shivers, once, but Kurt catches it. He moves closer to his boyfriend on instinct. He's met Mr. Anderson only once or twice, but he knows from what Blaine tells him that he's not a pleasant man.

"Cooper, you know there's no yelling in this house," Mrs. Anderson adds, coming up to stand next to her husband. Cooper clenches his jaw and glares at them both—he'll never forgive them for the way they treat Blaine.

"Did Blaine do something to make you mad?" Mr. Anderson says. He narrows his eyes and glares at Blaine. Kurt can see Blaine shrink in on himself, and he steps in front so that he's practically hiding Blaine from view and glares back, because _what the fuck?_

"_No_," Cooper snarls, a tremor running up his spine. Sometimes he just wants to punch his dad with an intensity that almost scares him. "Of course Blaine didn't do anything."

Mr. Anderson studies Kurt with disgust.

"Well, his…his _boyfriend_ must have, then. You're yelling at him, are you?" There's a hint of pride in Mr. Anderson's voice, and Cooper wants to throw up. What could make his father hate so much? Hate his own son, hate a perfectly innocent (okay, maybe not so innocent), beautiful boy that made his son so happy? Even when he says the word "boyfriend" makes it sound like some kind of hideous insult.

"Leave Kurt out of this," Blaine pipes up furiously. He sounds nervous as hell, but his voice doesn't waver. His parents ignore him.

"_Oh my God_," Cooper spits out. "How can you…? Jesus, I'm just so sick of these people. Of hating. God, I'm so sick of _you._" Even though Mr. and Mrs. Anderson know the contempt Cooper feels for them, Mrs. Anderson still gasps in shock, like Cooper's comment hurt her. Cooper's gaze doesn't soften.

"I'm so sick of you two hating your own child. I'm so sick of Blaine calling me crying because of something you did, or something you _didn't_ do." Kurt inhales sharply and presses closer into Blaine's side. Blaine could give a shit about his parents—Cooper's here, Cooper's protecting him—so he buries his face in Kurt's shirt, away from his parents' stares.

"I'm sick of Blaine not being happy because of you. And Jesus, once he is happy, you have to try to crush that, too. Don't you dare look at Kurt like he's some kind of disease. He makes Blaine happy, he is a wonderful person, more of a man than _you _will ever be." Cooper glares at his father.

Kurt can feel Blaine shaking with silent sobs against his back, and he feels tears stinging his own eyes at Cooper's words. Cooper's throwing his whole relationship with his parents away for them. Mrs. Anderson's crying too, but she doesn't make any attempt to quiet her blubbering.

"They've both been bullied," Cooper whispers. He sounds so sad, suddenly, but somehow still angry at the same time. "But you don't care. How can you not care about them getting hurt?"

"Cooper, please," Mrs. Anderson begs. Cooper looks at her for a moment, but he doesn't stop.

"No, mom. You can't do this anymore. I don't know what we're going to do, but Blaine can't stay here anymore. I'm not going to let him live here anymore." Cooper looks at Blaine, suddenly worried he might protest, but Blaine meets his eyes with confusion and a spark of hope. He hates this place.

Cooper doesn't understand what finally did it. What finally made him snap and think _no, God, Blaine can't stay here_. He just knows he can't, he just knows he has to get Blaine _out_.

"You're crazy," Mr. Anderson snaps. "He's our son, you can't—"

"Yes, I can. I know you won't fight for him. I know. Don't pretend like I'm stupid. You said yourself that he wasn't your son." Cooper wants to kick himself, because he didn't mean to say that out loud. But he just says anything that pops into his head when he's angry, and _shit_, Blaine didn't know that. Cooper didn't want him to _ever _know that.

Blaine's sob is loud this time in the tense room. Mrs. Anderson reaches out for her son, but Blaine doesn't even look at her. Kurt's bottom lip trembles violently and he turns around to pets Blaine's hair and pulls him into his arms. He whispers in his ear, but Cooper only catches "honey," and "I'm sorry," and "shh, baby."

Cooper frowns tearfully at his brother. But he has to finish this.

"We're leaving," he says. For the first time, there's a hint of regret in his voice, but he buries it quickly. "This house is poisoness. Blaine shouldn't be here. I'm sorry you two have to miss out on his life. Maybe if you just put in the time to get know your own son…" Cooper trails off and shakes his head. "I'm just sorry you have to be like this."

Cooper approaches Blaine slowly and ruffles his hair. Kurt untwines his arms from Blaine's neck slightly so that Cooper can rub his shoulder. He bends down and kisses the top of his head, like he did when Blaine was little.

"B? Come on. We're leaving, okay?" Cooper looks up at Kurt pleadingly. "Can you go help him pack a bag, Kurt, please? Just one, we can come back for the rest of his things." Kurt nods vigorously and leads Blaine towards the staircase with one arm around his waist.

Cooper stands on the opposite side of the room from his parents, studying the wall and seething for the ten minutes it takes for Kurt and Blaine to be ready. Blaine has stopped crying, but his face is blotchy with tears and he grips Kurt's hand so hard that Cooper wonders if there's any blood getting to it at all. Cooper's hesitant to leave his parents alone with Kurt and Blaine, but he's gone only twenty seconds, tops, to grab his own bag.

Cooper opens the front door for them. His parents just _stand_ there, watching. Mr. Anderson's face is expressionless, and Mrs. Anderson is still crying, but obviously she doesn't care enough to try to stop them. She knew this was going to happen eventually. Cooper, having a moment of compassion, places a gentle hand on his mom's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, mom," he says softly. "I really am."

"I love you," she gasps out, and then her boys are gone.

()()()

Kurt holds an emotionally exhausted Blaine to his chest the whole way to his house. He gives Cooper whispered instructions in a strained voice, but otherwise the car is silent. Kurt's eyes are sad, guilty even, and Cooper makes a metal note to talk to him later.

Kurt unlocks his door and immediately feels out of place. The atmosphere is heavy with warmth and the smell of Carole's cooking, and Cooper freezes in the doorway.

"Kurt," he says. "We can go somewhere else, really, this is ridiculous. I have money for a hotel, okay, I don't want to—"

Carole comes, smiling, out of the kitchen, the same time that Kurt smiles tightly and shakes his head at Cooper. Blaine whimpers out a "no," because he can't leave, he needs Kurt, he _needs_ him—

Carole stops short when she sees the grim look on their faces. She knows something's wrong instantly. She's heard about Cooper, though she's never met him, but she immediately knows this tall look-alike must be Blaine's brother. She thinks Blaine is hurt at first, the way he's draped over Kurt and his puffy eyes—

"Boys?" she asks worriedly. "What happened?"

"Carole," Kurt says in a quiet voice that scares his step-mom. "Could…could Blaine and Cooper stay here for a couple days?"

"Just for tonight, Mrs. Hummel," Cooper cuts in quickly. "We're sorry, we don't mean to intrude—"

"Nonsense," Carole says, like he's offended her. "We have plenty of room."

Burt comes out of the kitchen, wondering what's taking Kurt so long to get in the kitchen. The food is ready and smells delicious, and Finn's getting ready to inhale it without them.

"What's going on?" he asks when he reaches them. Blaine's head snaps up on instinct at his boyfriend's father's voice, and he straightens up.

"Hi, Mr. Hummel." Burt smiles, but it's tight. Something's wrong.

"Hi there, kiddo. What's the matter?"

Cooper rubs at his face. He steps forward and holds out his hand to Kurt's father.

"Hi, Mr. Hummel. My name's Cooper, I'm Blaine's brother. I'm really sorry about this, but…Blaine can't stay at our parent's house anymore. If you don't want us to stay, we can get a hotel instead." Cooper almost says it all in one breath, and has to stop to breathe.

"Nice to meet you, Cooper," Burt says. "Did…what, did you get kicked out, Blaine? You know you, and your brother, are always welcome here." Burt knows Blaine's relationship with his parents isn't exactly friendly or stable, but he doesn't know much more beyond that.

"No," Blaine sighs. "I just…"

"They don't love him," Cooper cuts in, because he know Blaine won't tell the truth. He flinches when Blaine bits his lip hard enough to draw blood. God, curse his word vomit today. "Or at least they don't act like it. I don't want him staying there anymore."

Burt looks over Cooper's protective hand, hovering around Blaine's shoulder, just in case he needs him. His expression is fierce and his eyes show anger and love. Burt's never felt a stronger brotherly bond before, and he hasn't even been in the rom with Cooper and Blaine for five minutes. At Blaine's hitching breath and Kurt's pressed, anxious kisses, he decides to let the matter drop, for now.

"Of course you can stay," he says gruffly. Carole turns around quickly and wipes her eyes.

"I'll go set out two more plates!"

Dinner isn't awkward at all, surprisingly. Finn, oblivious as ever, starts an animated conversation about sports with Cooper. He knows why they're staying there only after Kurt's whispered conversation to him after they eat, and then he only offers Cooper and Blaine his room (which they decline, obviously) with sincerity. Kurt really, really loves Finn sometimes.

Carole dresses the couch in sheets and pulls out the air mattress for Cooper and Blaine, once Blaine starts yawning every few seconds. Once it's ready, she kisses both their cheeks and gives Blaine an extra long hug that has Blaine tearing up again. Burt nods at them both.

"If you two need anything, you come find us, okay? Blaine, are you going to be okay, buddy?"

"Yeah," Blaine whispers gratefully. "I'm fine, thanks, Mr. Hummel."

"Burt."

"Burt," Blaine corrects himself with a watery smile. Burt hugs Kurt goodnight and places a comforting hand on Blaine's shoulder.

"Goodnight, boys," he says. He gives Kurt a long look, but he doesn't say anything about Kurt going upstairs, about boundaries, and he doesn't even give Blaine a threatening look. Kurt loves his dad so much he wants to run after him and hug him until he can't breathe—but Blaine's kind of clinging to his arm, and he needs him.

Kurt knows Blaine's holding himself back, not letting himself feel all the way. He's trying to be strong, like always, no matter how many times Kurt tells him he doesn't have to be. Kurt sinks down onto the couch and pulls Blaine into his lap, where he lands with a small "oof."

"Honey, it's okay," Kurt says. "Let it out."

Cooper feels so helpless watching Blaine bawl his eyes out into Kurt's neck. He just _stands_ there like an idiot, God, knowing this is _his fault. _He shouldn't have gotten so angry, he shouldn't have shouted and their parents would've stayed upstairs. But he couldn't help it. Those bruises and marks on Kurt…and the thought about what those boys must have down to him, what some boys like them had done to Blaine—_Jesus_.

He has to admit though, he's surprised by how natural Kurt looks taking care of his little brother. His arms are strong and sure around him, he kisses Blaine's temple repeatedly, and he buries his face in Blaine's curls like he's in pain, too. Cooper thinks he probably is.

Blaine only lets himself go for so long—suddenly he's scrambling to sit up, whipping his eyes with an embarrassed expression.

"_Oh,_ Kurt, I'm sorry, baby—"

"Don't," Kurt pleads. "Don't, Blaine."

_God,_ Cooper scowls. _Why does he always have to apologize for everything?_

"_I'm_ sorry, B," Cooper whispers. He steps forward before he even realizes he's talking. "This is my fault, anyway."

"_What?" _Kurt and Blaine exclaim at the same time.

"I'm sorry I got so angry," Cooper says. His eyes meets Kurt's. "I just…Kurt, not to be awkward or anything, but I love you, man. You're awesome. You make Blaine happy, but besides that…you're just a great person. And I hate that…I can't stand the thought of you getting hurt, okay?" Cooper looks down, swallowing.

Cooper gasps a little in surprise when Kurt tugs him down into a tight hug. He hugs Kurt firmly back, and then pulls Blaine in, too.

"Thank you," Kurt breathes shakily. "You have no idea…what it means to me. That you accept me, that you accept me and Blaine."

"We're brothers now," Cooper grinned. "I mean, future ones, but still."

Kurt has to glance down at Blaine so he doesn't start crying. He smiles when he sees Blaine's eyes are a little drier now. He rubs gentle circles up and down his boyfriend's arms. Blaine reaches out for Cooper's hand and grasps tightly. He yanks, and then Blaine is sandwiched between Kurt and Cooper.

"I love you guys," Blaine whispers. "You're everything. I can't…I can't—"

"B," Cooper soothes at the same time Kurt says, "We'll never leave you, Blaine. You'll never be alone, okay? Never."

"S'not your fault, Coop," Blaine slurs after a while. He sounds closer and closer to sleep with every word. His head lolls onto Kurt's shoulder and he lets out a huge sigh.

"Yeah, well, it's not Kurt's either," Cooper says firmly, making sure to catch Kurt's eye. Kurt makes a face. "It's _not_. How the _hell_ would it be your fault?"

"S'not Kurt's fault either," Blaine frowns with his eyes closed. "I—"

"I swear to God, Blaine, if you say it's your fault I'm going to…I don't even know," Kurt says with a fierce, loving squeeze around Blaine's shoulders and a kiss to the top of his head. "Just go to sleep, honey."

"…'Kay," Blaine mumbles into Kurt's shoulder after too long of a second. Kurt and Cooper share amused grins.

"You're always so incoherent when you're sleepy," Kurt laughs affectionately. "It's so adorable."

"Boy, do I have some stories for you," Cooper says excitedly. Kurt knows he looks way too interested, and Blaine sleepily swats at Cooper's arm.

"No Coop," he groans. "No…Kurt?"

"Yeah, baby?"

"isn't your dad…gonna…gonna kill me?" Cooper chuckles and Kurt grins into Blaine's hair.

"No, B. I won't let my dad kill you."

"Love you."

"Love you, too."

"Love you, Coop," Blaine says, his voice fading into unconsciousness.

"Love _you_, squirt."

Kurt's drowsy too, but he doesn't want to move Blaine just yet. They're still sitting slumped against the couch, and honestly, Kurt's too tired to even try to move.

"Tell me those stories," Kurt murmurs around a huge yawn. He lets his head dip down to rest on Blaine's, and closes his eyes.

"I'll tell you when you're conscious," Cooper replies, standing up. Kurt jerks in surprise when Cooper practically picks him and Blaine up to lay them across the couch. "Relax," Cooper says. "I just know you're probably not a fan of neck cramps. I have the air mattress."

Kurt wants to protest, Cooper's the guest (more so than Blaine is, anyway), but Blaine's already doing his cute snuffle-snoring against Kurt's heart, and Kurt can't seem to open his eyes anyway.

"Kurt? Please, I really am sorry, okay?"

Kurt scowls deeply and shakes his head. It feels thick and heavy, but he's not quite gone yet.

"S'not…" Kurt sighs, frustrated. "S'okay."

"Thank you."

Cooper drapes the blanket on the back of the couch over the two boys. He watches them for a while, until Kurt's breaths are even with Blaine's, and he can tell that they're both too deeply asleep to worry about the rest of the world.

Cooper knows it's going to be hard now. Hell, he still has no idea what he's going to do, where they're going to go (because Cooper sure as hell knows he's not moving Blaine away from Kurt). But they're okay. Or, at least, okay as they can be.

Cooper will never regret taking Blaine out of that house. He shouldn't have been there, he doesn't deserve that kind of treatment. The only thing Cooper regrets is not getting his little brother out of there sooner. God, he knows he can be a pain in the ass sometimes for Blaine, he sure as hell was when they were younger, but he really, _really _loves him. Blaine's the best person he knows, and he only wants what's best for him.

And what's best for him is Kurt. Cooper can see that. Kurt grumbles something in his sleep and nuzzles his face into Blaine's hair. Cooper has never been more grateful for anything else in his life—that Blaine found Kurt. He honestly doesn't know what would've happened if Blaine _hadn't _met Kurt when he did. Cooper should have been there, he knows that. But he's glad someone was, at least. And that someone is Kurt, who knows how special Blaine is.

Kurt and Blaine continue to sleep, oblivious to the world, but Kurt's grip never once falls from Blaine's waist.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**So, what do my lovely readers think? You're opinion is SO important to me, so please leave a review! :) Thanks, everyone! :3**

-**Hopewithfeathers**


	4. Nightmares

**Okay, so if I didn't mention this, I'm kind of going to be jumping back and forth between different times in Blaine's and Cooper's life :) I'm sorry I made you all wait so long for this! This chapter doesn't have Kurt in it, but Coop and Blaine kind of hint at him...well, just read it. But I PROMISE the next chapter is ALL FLUFF and will definitely have Kurt and Klaine goodness :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or Cooper. Boo.**

**Enjoy, and please leave feedback! I'll really love you if you do!**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

The first time Blaine has a nightmare, Cooper doesn't expect it.

Cooper's day had been _awful_. Sometimes he really does think people are exaggerating when they say high school is hell, but if his first day was any indication of how the next four years are going to go, he might actually throw up. Cooper has always had plenty of friends, mainly because he's funny and can get away with anything, he thinks, but having friends didn't make it any better.

A dumbass junior at lunch had obviously thought it would be _hilarious _to trip Cooper, send his lunch flying and his face smashed into it, and pour chocolate milk down his hair and back. Cooper had also gotten shut inside his own locker, tripped in gym class, and taunted in the halls.

All because, what? Because he was a _freshmen_? This whole thing was bullshit, and sometimes Cooper really does think that the government locks children into schools five days a week just so they can be tortured. It's complete and udder bullshit.

Then, of course, his mom blamed his mood on "teenage hormones" even though, hello, Cooper had gone through puberty when he was, like, twelve. He'd snapped at Blaine today too, just because his little brother wanted Cooper to play X-men with him. Cooper hates seeing the dejected, hurt look on Blaine's face every time—the same look he gives their father.

That's why Cooper tries really, really hard not to snap at Blaine. Blaine gets enough shit from their father, even though he's only six years old. And Cooper's practically raising him anyway; his father has no right to yell at Blaine when he doesn't even know anything about him. Cooper did go to Blaine's room and try to go apologize later, but he's always been awful at apologizing, and Blaine wouldn't even look at him.

Cooper's lying in bed now, it's nearly midnight, but he doesn't care. He doesn't want to go to bed, because that will make tomorrow come faster. So instead, he's sitting up reading X-men comics. He wishes Blaine were here, his little brother loves when Cooper reads him X-men comics.

Cooper jerks violently in surprise when his bedroom door squeaks open. Cooper frowns, and tries to blame it on the wind, but there's no wind in the _house_,

dumbass—

"Coop?"

Cooper relaxes instantly when Blaine's tiny hand and head of wild curls appear in his doorway. His little brother is hidden in darkness, but he's shifting from foot to foot nervously, and pulling on his hair. His left thumb is buried his mouth, and he sucks on it harshly.

"Hey, little man," Cooper smiles. "What are you doing up?" Blaine lets out a whimper that has Cooper widening his eyes and _oh shit_, did he do this, did _he_ make Blaine upset? Blaine shifts closer to the bed.

"I had a nightmare," he whispers. Cooper can barely hear him. "I…I tried to…go to sleep, but I can't."

"_Blaine_," Cooper breathes. "Get up here, squirt." Blaine's whole body sags in relief, and he flings himself onto the bed (struggling a little at the height, he's so _little_), pressing himself into Cooper's side immediately and snuggling under the fold of his arms.

Cooper feels so angry, suddenly. It's not that Cooper minds taking care of him, but Blaine should feel like he can go to their parents if he needs them—if he's scared. But Blaine doesn't feel that way. As a scared little boy with a nightmare, Blaine goes to Cooper first. Cooper swallows the lump in his throat and wraps one arm around Blaine.

"Hey, B?" Blaine's nearly a dead weight in his arms already, poor kid, he just wanted someone to sleep with, to feel safe. Cooper doesn't want to know how long Blaine was lying in his bed, alone, until he found the courage to come to him. Blaine lets out a little "hnngh" and grips the front of Cooper's t-shirt.

"You know you can always come to me, okay?" Cooper says firmly. He'll tell Blaine this when he's more awake too, because he really needs him to know. "Whenever you're scared, or whatever. I know I'm not…I'm not Dad, and I don't act like an older brother is supposed to act, maybe, but I love you. You're my baby brother, and I just want you to feel safe."

Blaine smiles, and Cooper doesn't know if he's awake, or it's in his sleep. But he opens heavy-lidded, exhausted eyes a moment later. He kisses Cooper's stomach with a little "mwah!" noise, like he always does when he wants to annoy his older brother. Even though Cooper only pretends to hate the kisses, and shouts "Ew, gross!" whenever Blaine tries to give him one. Cooper doesn't make a face this time, though.

"…'Kay," Blaine sighs, letting his eyes droop closed again. ""Night. Love you, Coop."

"Love you too, squirt."

Blaine falls asleep with his mouth open, snuffling lightly against Cooper's chest. Cooper's arm falls asleep within ten minutes, but he doesn't move Blaine. His arm will survive. He feels his own eyes sliding closed and slumps down next to Blaine to fall asleep.

Needless to say, over the next few years, Cooper becomes a master at reading his comic books one-handed, while his little brother sleeps against him, making his arm numb.

()()()

Blaine's eleven when Cooper finally notices it. His little brother has been awfully quiet, ever since he started middle school a few months ago. He hasn't been talking to Cooper anymore—or anyone, really. He mostly stays shut up in his room listening to music. Cooper hears him sometimes when he's walking by his room, singing Disney and Katy Perry songs until he is called down for dinner.

It's not like Cooper's really had a lot of time for Blaine, recently. Things with Sarah have been going really well, and even though they're both graduating this year, they want to still make it work. Cooper's pretty confident that, someday, he's going to marry her. He loves his girlfriend, and he spends almost every waking minute with her when he doesn't have to be home, so it's rare when Cooper actually has a chance to talk to Blaine.

"Hey, kiddo, how was school?" he asks one day when Blaine stomps through the front door. His little brother's brow is furrowed, and the deep frown that is so familiar is tugging his lips down.

"Fine." Blaine dumps his backpack unceremoniously on the kitchen floor and starts rifling through the cupboard for something to eat.

"Blaine, what's wrong?" Cooper asks suddenly. "I know you haven't been yourself, lately. Is something bothering you? Someone at school?"

Blaine freezes with his back to Cooper, his spine going rigid. He grips the door of the cupboard so hard that his knuckles turn white.

"No."

"Blaine."

"No," Blaine said more firmly. "There's nothing wrong. I'm fine." Blaine brings out the peanut butter and saltines, keeping his gaze carefully trained on the granite countertop, even as he faces Cooper. He has that look—one Cooper recognizes as the one Blaine saves for their father. It's his mask of hard indifference, unconcern, but Cooper knows Blaine well enough to see the ripples of fear and despair under the surface.

Cooper reaches out for Blaine without a second thought, placing his hand gently on his younger brother's arm.

"Blaine, buddy, if you tell me I can help—"

Blaine yanks his arm so forcefully away from Cooper's touch, that Cooper is shocked into open-mouthed silence. He's _never_ seen Blaine look at him like that. Never. His brother is so angry, and defensive, and almost _hateful, _as he glares at Cooper. Cooper feels all the breath whoosh out of him, and wonders _holy shit, where have I been all this time? How long has Blaine been looking at me like this?_

"_Don't!_" Blaine yells. His words come out in a rush, as if he's been bottling up these feelings for a while. "You can't help me! You have no idea! No idea what I'm dealing with!"

"B, if you would just tell me—"

"Why would I tell you _anything_? You don't care, you don't talk to me anymore! All you do is go to _Sarah's_ house, or do this with _Sarah_, or talk to _Sarah._" Blaine's breath hitches, like he's about to cry. "You don't care about me."

Cooper feels shock and disbelief chilling his whole body. How can Blaine think he doesn't care about him? And since when has Blaine been so jealous of Sarah? He _likes _Sarah. Sure, Cooper hasn't talked to Blaine as much, but he's the older brother. Cooper knows it's harsh, but Blaine isn't his best friend anymore, and Blaine had to stop thinking Cooper is his. But that definitely doesn't mean that Cooper doesn't love him. Of course Cooper loves him.

Cooper has a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. Something's wrong, something bigger than jealously, and Cooper hasn't been paying attention. Blaine has been crying out for help, and Cooper hasn't noticed. Fuck.

Blaine's anger had faded into eyes shining with tears and a quivering bottom lip. Cooper realizes how damaged and lonely and _scared _Blaine is in that moment—he can feel it, too. He can feel what Blaine feels.

"No one cares about me." Blaine's voice is broken and jagged when he says it. Cooper's never heard him sound so hopeless. He reaches out for Blaine again, and just like that, his mask his back up. Blaine jerks his arm back again, and his eyes harden.

"Don't touch me!"

Cooper doesn't know how he can move that fast, but in the next second it seems, Blaine's darting out of the kitchen and up the stairs to his room, slamming the door with a loud _bang_ behind him. Cooper flinches, and he can feel the throbbing ache, already settling in his chest. What had happened to his baby brother?

()()()

Cooper figures that Blaine needs space for a while, so he leaves him be for the next week. Well mostly. Cooper pays significantly more attention to Blaine. He smiles at him, he ruffles his brother's hair when he passes him to his seat at the dinner table (even though Blaine stiffens at his touch every time), and he always makes sure to tell Blaine to have a good day at school when he sees him in the morning. He adds on an "I love you, B," too. He can't remember the last time he told his brother that he loved him.

Cooper thinks he's probably the worst brother ever.

He apologetically turns down a date that Sarah proposes for that Saturday, all because his parents will be out of town, and Blaine will be home alone. He doesn't think Blaine will try anything, God, he's _eleven,_ but Cooper doesn't want to take any chances. He won't pressure Blaine to tell him anything, obviously that doesn't work, but maybe they could have a brotherly movie night. Cooper knows Blaine will be up for X-men—or he'll let Blaine pick the movie. Cooper knows he likes musicals, too.

Sarah's amazingly understanding about it, of course. She voices her concern about Blaine too, and Cooper tells her everything. He tells her that he's scared. Sarah soothes him and tell him to just wait until Blaine's ready to talk. All he can really do until then is be there for Blaine.

On Saturday, about an hour after their parents have left, Cooper knocks on Blaine's bedroom door.

"Hey, squirt, do you want to watch a movie with me? You get to pick!" It takes a few seconds for Cooper to get a response, but when he does his heart sinks.

"No, thanks."

"Please, B?" Cooper knows he sounds desperate, but anything that will get through to Blaine. He doesn't care what he has to do.

"Go watch a movie with Sarah," Blaine says. Cooper flinches—Blaine's tone isn't hostile, but it's soft and detached—even worse.

"I turned her down for you," Cooper replies. He can hear the anger in his voice, but he tries to push it down. Anger won't help, even if Blaine's being impossible. Blaine takes even longer to reply this time.

"Leave me alone, Coop."

Cooper rubs his forehead in frustration. He wants to punch Blaine's door, but he doesn't. He wants to break down the door and demand that Blaine talk to him, but he doesn't do that either. It will only make Blaine retreat more. If he wants to repair his relationship with Blaine at all, he has to let Blaine come to him on his own time. _God,_ it's just so difficult to wait. What if Blaine's never ready to talk to him?

Cooper clomps back down the stairs, anyway. Maybe if he starts dinner (he'll make steak and potatoes, Blaine's favorite) Blaine will warm up to him a little more. Cooper has always been a good cook, even though he has no idea where he gets it from, because both his parents can't cook for shit. He always made dinner for Blaine when they were younger, but now it's mostly microwaved meals. The sad thing is, Cooper is really starting to realize how much he detached himself from Blaine since high school and Sarah, how much they had grown apart.

Cooper tries to ignore the thoughts in his head, and he's just about to put the steaks on when he hears Blaine's socked feet on the stairs. Cooper turns around just as Blaine shuffles into the kitchen.

"Change your mind?" Cooper asks brightly, hopefully. Blaine lifts his head a little, and Cooper starts at the look of pure anguish on his brother's face. His eyes are swimming with unshed tears, and his shoulders are slumped in defeat. Cooper lets the spoon he was mixing the mashed potatoes with clatter back into the bowl.

"B?" he asks anxiously. "What happened? What's wrong?" Blaine shakes his head violently, and Cooper thinks for a second that he might turn and run back to his room. But then Blaine's launching forward into Cooper's arms and breaking down into sobs all at once.

Cooper gasps at the unexpected contact, but instantly folds his arms around Blaine's back, rubbing and clutching him tightly. Blaine's crying loudly, brokenly into Cooper's stomach and shaking with the force of it. Cooper's never been good with tears, even when Sarah cries, but Blaine's his _brother_. He has to do something other than hold him.

Cooper waddles them towards the couch, keeping a firm grip around Blaine's trembling body. Blaine falls gratefully into Cooper's arms when he pulls him down between his legs.

Cooper lets him sob for a while, but when Blaine's still crying in earnest a few minutes later, Cooper starts to get really worried. Is Blaine hurt? Is someone not treating him right? God forbid if anyone is beating on his brother, or even scaring him, because Cooper will _fuck them up so hard_—

"C-C-Coop," Blaine stutters out, and Cooper jolts back to the present. Blaine still sniffing loudly, and there are still tears on his face, but he seems to be able to breathe now, at least.

"Please tell me what's wrong, Blaine," Cooper whispers. Oh God, he's tearing up. He didn't even notice that Blaine's tears were affecting him this much. "Please, I can help. I just need to know."

Blaine hiccups into Cooper's shoulder, borrowing into his t-shirt. He mumbles something that Cooper doesn't understand, and his ears turn bright red.

"What was that, squirt?" Blaine lifts his head.

"I said," he mutters. "How did you know you liked Sarah?"

Okay, that is not what Cooper is expecting. Not at all. He gapes at Blaine like a fish for a whole minute, until Blaine punches lightly on his arm, blushing furiously. Cooper shakes his head a little to clear it.

"Um…well…" Cooper honestly has to think about it. "I thought she was _gorgeous _when I first saw her. But you mean when I knew I liked her? For sure?" Blaine nods and bites his lip. "I don't know, honestly. I know that I looked forward to seeing her every English class, but it was more than that. Whenever she smiled, I would just melt. I never get tired of her smile, and I always try to make her smile. My heart _pounded _whenever I saw her in the hallway, I would look for her everywhere. I guess it's just that feeling, you know?" Cooper laughed at the blank look on Blaine's face. "Of course you don't know yet," Cooper says. "But you will, someday."

Blaine ducks his head at Cooper's searching look, and his breath hitches, his eyes filling with tears again.

"_Blaine_," Cooper groans. "Don't cry, kiddo, please. If you cry, I'm going to cry, and then we'll flood the whole house." Blaine laughs shakily, but it's nervous and watery. "Do you have a crush, B? Is that what this was all about? Because there's no need to cry over liking a girl—"

Blaine inhales loudly, and a tear rolls down his cheek. He wipes it away, frustrated.

"How much do you love me, Coop?" he asks softly.

"What kind of question is that?" Cooper says incredulously. "I love you. You're my brother, Blaine. I'm sorry I haven't been paying more attention to you…I know you've been having a hard time. Please, please just tell me what's wrong so I can do something."

"But, like…if there was something…_wrong_ with me, you would still love me?"

Cooper's so confused as to where this conversation's going—first Blaine's asking him about Sarah, and then asking if Cooper loves him, and saying something's wrong with him, when there is clearly _not_.

"There is _nothing _wrong with you, Blaine. Nothing." Blaine opens his mouth to protest, but Cooper keeps going. "But even if there was, I would love you. I'll love you no matter what."

Blaine looks a little more sure, even though his hands are shaking and he's darting his eyes down nervously.

"I…I like someone, Coop."

"…Okay…"

Blaine clears his throat, trying to unclog it. He has to say it, he's been waiting for too long, now. Cooper needs to know, and Blaine needs him to know. He needs to tell _someone_. He sits up a little straighter.

"…His—his name is Benny. He…he has really pretty eyes." Blaine feels Cooper twitch in his arms, and he's so terrified, suddenly. Why did he tell Cooper? There's no going back now, and he has _nobody_ without his brother.

"Oh," Cooper says, shocked. He doesn't really know what else to say. He never saw this coming—maybe if he had been paying more attention to his little brother. _He had no idea. _Cooper starts when he feels Blaine start to shake again, and he reaches out quickly to wipe the new tears off Blaine's face.

"I-I'm s-sorry, Coop, d-don't hate me, p-please!" Blaine knows enough about their family, and society, to know that liking boys is "bad," and "gross," and that means he's _gay_. Oh God, he's never met anyone who even _likes _gay people, and no one likes him _anyway. _

Cooper tugs his hysterical brother into his arms again, and starts to rub his back gently. He kisses the top of Blaine's head.

"Shh," Cooper soothes. "I don't hate you, Blaine, I could never hate you. Shh, don't cry, everything's alright."

"Y-you d-don't care?" Blaine asks, wiping his eyes. "You don't care that I'm…that I'm…" God, he can't even say it.

"Shh," Cooper says again, twirling a curl around his finger. "Of course I don't care, squirt. I just want you to be you, okay? If you liking boys is the real you, then I want you to like boys okay? There's nothing wrong with liking boys." Cooper's never really been an advocator for gay rights, but this is _Blaine_. And he loves Blaine, and Blaine should be able to do whatever he fucking _wants_. And to love whoever he wants.

Blaine stares up at Cooper with wide, hopeful eyes.

"There's not?"

"No," Cooper says firmly. "And don't you listen to anyone who tells you differently, do you hear me? You ignore them. Even mom and dad." Blaine flinches.

"You can't tell them," he says desperately. "Please don't tell them, Coop."

"Of course I won't," Cooper assures him. "I won't. It'll be our little secret for now, okay?"

"Thanks, Coop. I love you."

"Love you too, squirt."

()()()

Cooper doesn't expect the next bout of nightmares, so much, but he knows they're a possibility. After Blaine had come out to him, he told him about some kids at school that bully him about how short he is, how he looks, and just because they can. Blaine looked scared when he talked about them, and Cooper can feel the anger twist in his stomach at the thought of those kids, even now.

Blaine knows he can go to Cooper for anything now, so one night when he wakes up sweating from a dream of pounding feet chasing after him, he pushes open his older brother's door.

"Coop?" Blaine whimpers. "Coop? Are you awake?" Blaine trains his eyes on the plush carpet, away from the lump in Cooper's bed. Blaine knows it's just his brother, but in the dark he's scared, it could be Jason waiting to attack him. Cooper grumbles in his sleep and rolls over, and Blaine sighs in relief at his familiar messy hair. Blaine stumbles closer to the side of the bed, prodding Cooper's arm with his index finger. "Cooper, please wake up."

This time, Cooper twitches and groans, lifting open sleep-heavy eyes to peer at Blaine in confusion.

"_What_, Blaine?" Blaine flinches, but he expects this type of response—Cooper's always grouchy when he first wakes up.

"I—I…can I…can I sleep in here?" Blaine asks. It's so pathetic, Blaine knows he's too old to still crawl into his brother's bed, but he can't _help it. _The shadows in the darkness were too terrifying to lie awake to on his own. Cooper rubs furiously at his eyes for a second, and then jolts, sitting up quickly.

"Oh!" he exclaims, more awake now. He looks at Blaine with wide, apologetic blue eyes. "Sorry, B. Of course you can sleep in here." Cooper scoots over and pulls back the covers so that Blaine can wriggle in beside him. "Did you have a nightmare?"

"Yeah," Blaine breathes. He doesn't elaborate, and Cooper doesn't ask him to, because he can read Blaine like a book, and he knows he doesn't want to talk about it. Cooper scrubs a hand over his face and reaches out to rub Blaine's arm once he's settled on his side. He faces Cooper, because he's still scared, and his brother's face is familiar and calming.

"No one can hurt you," Cooper mumbles. He sounds like he's falling asleep again, but it's okay, because Blaine can feel his body getting heavier and heavier. "If anyone tries, you tell me, 'lright? I'll kick their ass…"

Blaine smiles into his pillow, and tucks himself slightly closer, so that their knees brush together.

"I will," he promises, watching Cooper's sleep-relaxed face until he can't keep his eyes open anymore. He's lulled to sleep by Cooper's soft snores, and the warmth of his brother's hand still resting on his arm.

()()()

The next time, Cooper does expect the nightmares.

When he'd gotten the frantic call from his mother a two weeks ago, telling him that Blaine was in the _hospital,_ that some boys had beaten him until he lost consciousness, and probably after, Cooper had dropped _everything_. He skipped out of his biology test and took the first flight home from Boston. He had to listen to his parents tell him _you shouldn't have come, you have school _and _Blaine doesn't need you here, _but Cooer had basically told them to go to hell.

His little brother was in the _hospital,_ he had just gotten the shit beat out of him, all because he had taken _a boy_ to the dance, _of course_ Blaine needed him.

Blaine still will hardly let anyone touch him without flinching, even though he's home now. He can't go to school for a while, and Cooper even suspects that he might have to repeat freshmen year. Cooper wants to beat the _living shit_ out of those motherfuckers, he's so angry when he thinks about them that he can hardly breathe. The only reason that Cooper doesn't go hunt them down and kill them is because he knows Blaine needs him here. He knows Blaine's terrified and jumpy, and it's only a matter of time before he seeks refuge in Cooper's room.

That's why Cooper's sitting up, more than a little drowsy, against his headboard when Blaine pushes open his bedroom door at three in the morning. Cooper lifts his head, and tries to smile—it comes out more like a grimace.

"Hey, little bro," Cooper greets softly.

"Hi," Blaine whispers shakily. "Can I…?"

"C'mere," Cooper orders. He holds open his arms when Blaine limps across the room, his arm in a sling and a boot strapped around his shin. Cooper wants to punch a wall just from the sight of his hobbling little brother.

Blaine crawls gratefully into his arms, pressing his face into Cooper's chest. Cooper just holds him tighter when he feels Blaine's silent tears against his collarbone, and feels him shaking. He just holds him for a long time.

"It won't always be like this," Cooper whispers. "Someday, you'll be happy, okay? Someday, it won't matter if you're gay, or straight, or whatever. Everything will be okay."

"I wish it was better now," Blaine says brokenly.

"Me, too," Cooper says. "Me, too."

"Do you think I'll ever find somebody?" Blaine murmurs. "Honestly?"

"Yes," Cooper says without hesitation. "I promise you will, Blaine. And he's going to love you for you. If he loves you even half as much as I do, you'll be set." Blaine laughs shakily. "Those assholes, Blaine…" Blaine whimpers, so Cooper stops there. "Mom and dad, not everyone is like them, okay? Not everyone hates you just for loving someone. Or wanting to love someone."

"I know," Blaine says. He clutches at Cooper's arm, burying his face in between it and his shoulder. "Thank you. You're the best big brother ever, Coop."

"I know," Cooper says, smiling. "And when you do find your boy, promise that I can meet him? I have to approve."

Blaine's mouth twitches up in a smile, and he rolls his eyes.

"Of course you do."

Cooper knows that Blaine's still traumatized, that he's always going to be just a little scared and cautious because of those boys that beat him up. Cooper curses them again for ruining his brother. He hopes Blaine can learn to trust people again. But he likes to think that he made Blaine feel jus ta little bit better.

Blaine falls asleep against Cooper, making his arm numb.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**So, what do you think? The first thing I've written on here that doesn't have Kurt in it...wow. But I hope it was cute and interesting anyway! I LOVE ANDERBROS LOVE. Seriously, I think I'm obsessed. Which hopefully means you'll all be getting another chapter soon! **

**Pretty please review, and thanks for reading! I love you guys! **

**-hope**


	5. Goldfish

**Ah, I finally got the next chapter up! I really like this one, too. :) So, I didn't know if you guys even want me to continue this, after the episode and all, but I still really love it, and if you guys want me to, I will. One explanation though: I know it might be bad, but I don't want to use cannon Cooper. I mean, my Cooper's in my head now, and I just don't want to let the wonderful man go :) He might be a little different, but he's not going to be selfish, at least not on a regular basis. And he's definitely going to love his little brother. That's one thing I was really mad about-I just wanted Blaine to have one thing in his family life that wasn't shit. Obviously, glee couldn't do that. So, I'm giving my Blainey it anyway. I'm not sure if Cooper's still going to be a lawyer or not, but I'll figure that out later.**

**So, just to warn you, this chapter is literally all Klaine. Cooper's in here, of course, but he's more background in this one. Sorry! But I did promise you all Klaine fluff this chapter ;) Here it is! **

**Please review when you're done, and tell me if you would like to see this continued. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews, I love you all! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own my favorite boys :( This is a sad day.**

Kurt's so in love today that it's almost scary. Not that he doesn't love Blaine everyday, because, _god,_ he really does. But he just woke up this morning thinking about his boyfriend, and wishing Blaine was there in his arms, like the couple times they've been able to fall asleep together all night. After the wishing, there was the flash of panic, the thought that he's going to have to leave Blaine in just a few months (okay, five, but still). He's been wanting to leave this town his whole life and now, of course, when he finally does, he has someone to leave behind. He cries alone in his room sometimes, just thinking about leaving. Kurt lies in bed, alternately smiling and frowning, for nearly an hour before he finally picks up his phone to call Blaine. It's only nine, he knows Blaine is probably still asleep, but he just needs to hear his voice.

"'Lo?" Blaine answers groggily on the seventh ring. Kurt has to laugh, because he knows Blaine probably didn't even open his eyes to read the caller id. He can just picture how wild and curly his boyfriend's hair is, how his eyes squint to protect them from the sunlight, and how he rubs a hand over his face to try and wake himself up.

Kurt's chest gets all warm, and it's a good thing he's by himself right now, because he knows he's smiling like a dork.

"Hi, baby," he breathes. Blaine will know something's up just because Kurt called him 'baby,' but he really just can't help it.

"Kurt?" Blaine mumbles drowsily. "Hi. You 'kay? Something wrong?"

"No," Kurt chuckles. Blaine is so cute and incoherent when he first wakes up—Kurt wishes more than ever that Blaine was there. "I just…I'm sorry, cutie. I just wanted to hear your voice, I guess. I miss you."

Blaine hums happily at Kurt's affectionate tone. Kurt never really uses pet names, but Blaine likes that even better, because when he does it makes Blaine's stomach do cartwheels.

"We saw each other yesterday," Blaine reminds him, but his voice is soft. "I miss you, too, though. So much." They're both quiet for a second. "Are you sure you're okay, babe?"

"Yeah," Kurt says. "I was just thinking about…about when I have to leave. I hate thinking about it." Blaine swallows hard, and his voice is a little rough when he speaks again.

"Oh, Kurt. You'll love going to New York, I promise, it won't even matter while you're there. You'll hardly think about me at all." Blaine is half-joking, Kurt knows, but there's a pain and uncertainty under the surface.

"That's impossible. I'll think about you everyday, Blaine. I'll think about you when I'm buying coffee, when I hear a Katy Perry song on the radio, when I see anyone with curly hair, and when I'm on stage I'll picture you in the audience—"

"Kurt." Blaine sounds like he's crying a little. "Please…"

"What?"

"I'm trying to be the strong, supportive boyfriend here, okay? I'm trying to tell you to live your dreams and be happy no matter what, even without me, because _I love you, _but you're making it really hard. I'm going to miss you _so bad_, everyday, baby…but I don't want to distract you…"

Kurt rushes to correct him, because Blaine would be the type of boy to break up with him just so that he couldn't distract him from living his dreams. Blaine's sounding more and more choked up by the second, and it's making Kurt tear up, too.

"Except I can't be happy without you, honey," Kurt says quickly. " I can't. And you don't have to be strong all the time, okay? I promise I'll wait for you. I promise." Blaine sniffs. "Can I see you today? If you're not busy?"

"Please," Blaine says. "And I'm never busy. Actually, Cooper wanted to take us to the fair today, anyway."

"The fair?" Kurt says slowly.

"Yeah! It just got in yesterday," Blaine grins. "And you know I love the fair. And I'll love it even more if you're there." Kurt groans, but he bites back his huge smile.

"Okay. I'll be to your house in an hour?"

"So long," Blaine complains. Kurt hears a _fwump_, like Blaine had thrown himself back into his mass of pillows. "Hurry _up_."

"Hey," Kurt chides. "I actually have to make an effort to look good in the morning, unlike you, okay?"

"You're beautiful," Blaine replies. "Always beautiful. Hurry up." Kurt laughs and nuzzles his face into the phone, as childish and lame as it sounds.

"Alright. I'll _try_ to go fast."

()()()

Kurt has hardly closed the door to his Navigator when Blaine rushes, stumbling, down his front steps and throws his arms around Kurt's neck. Kurt staggers back into the side of his car, but he grabs tightly onto Blaine's waist, keeping him there and burying his face into Blaine's hair. Kurt ducks his head to kiss the shell of Blaine's ear, and then tilts his boyfriend's chin up, kissing him sweetly and desperately on his mouth.

Kurt's tongue slips past Blaine's lips, and Blaine mumbles around it: "mmm, missed you." Kurt smiles and licks at the back of Blaine teeth, like he knows he likes.

"I missed you, too," Kurt says when he pulls back. Their foreheads stay pressed together, and maybe it's weird, but Kurt loves when his and Blaine's breath mingles like this. He laughs softly. "I'm sorry I woke you up this morning." Blaine rolls his eyes at him and pecks him on the lips.

"Best way to wake up," he says.

Cooper comes bounding excitedly down the driveway towards the two boys, but he stops when he sees how close they are, and the soft, anxious way they're gazing at each other.

"What happened?" Cooper demanded. Kurt tears his gaze away from Blaine to look at him. He chuckles at Cooper's horrified expression. "You aren't breaking up, are you? Because—"

"No," Kurt says quickly, rolling his eyes. "Relax, Coop. We just missed each other." Cooper furrowed his brow in confusion.

"…Okay. You saw each other yesterday!"

"So?" Blaine retorts. "Don't you miss…what's your girlfriend's name again?"

"Nah," Cooper says, suddenly looking uncomfortable. "Amy's not my girlfriend. And we're not seeing each other anymore." Blaine and Kurt get the exact same look on their faces: they raise one eyebrow and glare expectantly at him. It's actually really adorable—Cooper laughs weakly. "Okay, kids, not everyone can meet their soul mate in high school, okay? I just haven't found the right girl yet."

Cooper suddenly realizes that he's talking too much, and tells himself to _shut the fuck up, god. _

"Uh…can we go to the fair now?" he suggests hopefully. Since neither Blaine nor Kurt can give advice about girls, they let it go and nod. They take Cooper's Audi, Blaine riding in the backseat with Kurt, just like he always does. They sit even closer together than they usually do, and Cooper keeps peeking at them in the rearview mirror. Something is up. His boys are just as affectionate with each other as always, arms around each other and small pecks that turned into deeper kisses when they think Cooper isn't looking. Cooper rolls his eyes—he's not deaf, he can hear the lip smacking and Kurt's tiny whimpers, even though they are trying to be discreet. But Kurt and Blaine don't usually see the need to make out in the back of the car, they're usually pretty private, expect for holding hands and small, chaste kisses. Cooper tilts his head curiously, but he doesn't interrupt them.

When they get to the fair grounds, there's only about a dozen cars in the parking lot. This is why they chose to come today, because they know that the fair isn't crowded for the first day or two, not until Friday at least. Kurt and Blaine stumble out of the car after Cooper, hair mussed and lips swollen. Kurt smiles guilty and gives Cooper an apologetic look, but Blaine doesn't look sorry at all. Cooper suddenly marvels at that fact—that Blaine knows he doesn't have to be sorry. Just a few years ago he wouldn't have felt the same.

Blaine pulls Kurt to the roller coaster first, after they get their tickets and wristbands, and Cooper follows. It's one of those wimpy ones that are always with traveling fairs, but at least it's something. Cooper and Blaine scream dramatically just for fun, and the few mothers and children walking around turn to look at them. Kurt just laughs and rolls his eyes.

Next, the three boys go on the Ferris Wheel, and Blaine's arm tightens around Kurt, because even though Kurt won't admit it, Blaine knows he's scared of heights. Kurt's face is tense the whole way through, but he relaxes a little at the top, when they can see the whole fair. It's actually quite beautiful, Kurt thinks. The people look tiny, and there's so many colors that Kurt can almost pretend they're not in Lima anymore. They're in New York, him and Blaine, together. Blaine doesn't let go of his hand, and kisses his cheek whenever Kurt winces at the drop.

When they get off, Blaine keeps Kurt's fingers tangled with his, because honestly he just doesn't care anymore. He should be able to hold hands with his boyfriend. He smiles back when Cooper sends him a wink.

"Let's play a game," Blaine suggests. Kurt makes a face.

"Blaine, you know all these games are rip-offs, right? They just want to steal your money."

"I want to win you a prize, Kurt," Blaine says, grinning. "I can win!"

"Blaine," Kurt groans, "Baby, you don't have to. I don't want a prize."

"Yes, you do," Blaine singsongs. He spots one of the game stands, and his eyes suddenly go wide in delight. "Oh my God, Kurt, I want to win you a goldfish." Kurt follows Blaine's gaze—sure enough, there are bowls of goldfish, and the sign says: Score and Win a Goldfish! It's one of those games where the person has to throw a ball and make it land in a small cup—something most people can't do.

"Blaine," Kurt says. "I don't want a goldfish. Those things die in, like, a day anyway. That guy's just going to end up taking your money."

"No, he won't," Blaine says stubbornly. "I can win this." Before Kurt can argue anymore, Blaine approaches the man at the game stand and hands him three dollars—he gets three little white balls.

"_Blaine_—"

"Shh," Cooper grins, stepping up beside Kurt to watch his little brother. "Just let him do this. Besides, you know as well as I do once he's set on something, you can't change his mind." Kurt sighs, watching as Blaine throws the first white ball towards the cups. His tongue is poking out of his lips in concentration, his brow furrowed—he misses, of course. It's not that Kurt has no confidence in his boyfriend, it's just that no one ever wins these shitty carnival games.

"I know," Kurt grumbles.

"You love it."

"Okay, I do," he admits. "But sometimes it's frustrating. What if he's set on moving somewhere else after high school? What if he wants to drop out of college and become a hobo? What if he wants a _dog_, oh my god, because you know I can't deal with mud or dirt or _hair_ in our house—" Kurt stops his babbling, scowling, when he sees Cooper is literally doubled over laughing.

"Kurt, man, for one, Blaine would never drop out of college, at least not to be a hobo—"

"I _know_ that, I was just saying—"

"Two, there is no way he's not going to New York with you, and three, you two are so married. Seriously, do you _hear_ yourself, you're so nauseatingly in love. Also, you're the most stubborn person I've ever met besides Blaine, so you can't really talk."

Kurt's blushing to the roots of his hair at Cooper's marriage comment, but they all know it's true. Kurt wants it to be true so bad. Kurt's about to respond, but he comes back to reality when he sees Blaine frowning a little over by the game booth, pulling out another three dollars for the balls.

"Blaine, oh my god," Kurt groans, walking closer to his boyfriend. "You don't need to play again, it's okay, I don't want a prize. I don't want you wasting your money."

"I want to," Blaine says firmly. "Besides, it's not wasting my money, it's for you." Cooper makes a gagging sound behind them, and Kurt sends him a glare. He sighs, because only Blaine would see winning him a goldfish as some sort of chivalrous obligation.

"Blaine…" But Blaine sends him a soft look, and Kurt loses all ability to even form a coherent argument. It isn't fair when Blaine plays like this—all sweet and adorable and _iloveyoupleaseletmedothis. _Blaine grins and turns back to the game. He throws the first ball, determination all over his face, with that adorable tongue sticking out. Kurt stares, he knows he does, but he can't help it. Blaine actually sighs mournfully when the ball bounces off the lid of the cup.

"I can do this," he mutters to himself. "It's not that hard." Kurt frowns, because for the first time he realizes this could be about more than just winning a stupid goldfish. He hopes this is not about winning his approval, or his praise, because Blaine already has everything he has. Everything.

The second ball, or really the fifth, sails through the air. Cooper, Blaine, and Kurt watch in anticipation as the plastic ping-pong ball arches towards the cup and—

"Yes!" Blaine yells. "Yes! I got it in!" Cooper snorts from behind them, and Kurt knows he's muttering something inappropriate under his breath, but he doesn't even turn around to look. Blaine turns to Kurt, beaming, bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet like a little kid.

Kurt wonders if it's possible to explode from loving so much.

"I got it, Kurt!" Blaine hugs him hard, and Kurt, laughing, squeezes him back.

"I know. That was amazing, Blaine." He smiles. "I'm sorry I didn't believe you could do it." Blaine rolls his eyes and says "oh, it was just luck, anyway," but Kurt brushes a curl back from his forehead and dares to lean down to place a small peck on his lips. The game booth guy clears his throat, and as Kurt expected, doesn't even try to hide the disgust on his face. Kurt almost expects him to refuse to give him the stupid fish, but he doesn't.

"Pick out your fish, Kurt." Blaine's laughing now, too, and Kurt shakes his head, but he steps forward to examine the row of fish anyway. He doesn't know what he's looking for, the goldfish all look the same, but then he sees the one he wants. It's a little smaller than the others, and swimming around the tiny plastic bag, instead of floating, still, like the others. Kurt points it out to the game man.

"That one," he says. "Please." The man thrusts the baggie into his hands, and Kurt holds it away protectively. Blaine smiles and asks what Kurt is going to name him. "I don't know," he says. "You have to help me. He's our fish." Blaine tries to protest, but Kurt places a finger to his lips. "I want him to be ours. He's more special like that." Blaine ducks his head in pleasure, peeking up at Kurt through his long lashes and pink cheeks. And god dammit if Kurt isn't the luckiest boy on the face of the earth.

"What about Alexander McQueen?" Blaine says. Kurt shakes his head—he wants something sweeter, something that makes the fish theirs and not just his. It's stupid, but Kurt doesn't care at all. "Um…Kurt junior?" Kurt has to laugh at that one. "Swimmy? Goldie? Pavarotti? I don't know Kurt, help me out, I'm horrible with pet names—"

Kurt feels a little pang in his chest at the thought of his lost canary, but he instantly knows it's perfect. Pavarotti, bless his little feathery soul, was the force that brought them together. Kurt teases Blaine about it endlessly, because Blaine realized he was in love with Kurt through a song for his dead bird, but it's perfect. In a way, Pavarotti was like their own little matchmaker.

"Pavarotti! His name's Pavarotti. That makes him ours."

"Oh god, don't tease me about the bird again. You know I would've figured it out eventually." Kurt giggles at Blaine's pinched, embarrassed face.

"I'm not. I know you would have, but Pav is kind of the reason we got together. It's a perfect name for our goldfish."

"That's going to die in a day, anyway," Cooper reminds them. "You guys are maybe the cheesiest people in the world, seriously."

"Shut up, Coop," Blaine says without looking at his brother. He smiles at Kurt, bending his head to watch the tiny fish dart around the bag. "Okay. Hi, Pav. Don't be scared, we're going to the pet store to get a big bowl for you!"

They end up buying the works. Kurt clutches Pavarotti's bag as Blaine and Cooper have the time of their lives picking out the fish bowl, little plastic plants, a castle, and pebbles for their little pet.

"We've never even had fish before," Cooper explains, picking a purple fern off the shelf and depositing it into Blaine's armful of accessories. "Our dad doesn't like pets."

"I've always wanted a dog," Blaine says longingly, and Kurt chokes next to him. Cooper grins, shooting him a wink.

"Well…maybe someday," Kurt says absentmindly. He's still reluctant, he's never wanted a dog, maybe a cat, though. But Blaine shoots him the most radiant smile, so that Kurt thinks that actually, maybe he wouldn't mind a dog. A small, nice one who didn't shed, but still a dog. "But right now, we've got Pav so don't be greedy. You're hurting his feelings."

Blaine makes a show of being all remorseful and _kissing the baggie he's in for god sakes. _Kurt winces, because who knows where that bag's been? At a dirty fair in a game tent, _gross._

"Aw, Pav, I'm sorry. You know I love you the most." Kurt rolls his eyes, but a smile tugs up his lips, because god he loves this boy so much. This wonderful boy who loves fairs, and pays six dollars just to win him a fish he didn't even want, who gets excited shopping for fish supplies, and kisses a fish bag that's been god knows where. Kurt closes his eyes and shakes his head, because he's in so deep, and he never wants to get out. He didn't think he'd ever feel like this about anyone, let alone about someone who loves him back.

"You're ridiculous," Kurt says, but it comes out quiet and breathy, because he feels stupidly emotional all of a sudden. Blaine catches his tone, and looks around before taking his hand, squeezing lightly. Kurt wishes he could kiss his probably germ-infested lips.

They decide to keep Pavarotti at the Anderson's house, in Blaine's room, because Kurt's over there now more than at his own house, anyway. Kurt's concerned about Mr. Anderson's reaction at first, until Blaine assures him he never goes in his room, and he's on some business trip anyway. They clean the fish bowl first, at Kurt's insistence, and then put in the pebbles, the plants, and finally Pav. Blaine grins when the fish seems to be looking around his new home, swimming spastically around his bowl and swishing his golden tail. Blaine picks up the can of fish food from the bag, sprinkling a few flakes into the bowl.

"He likes it," Blaine declares, as if he knows what Pav's thinking.

"Of course he does. I wonder how long he was in that bag," Cooper says. "What if he's claustrophobic?" Kurt thinks it's really sort of endearing to watch his two favorite boys worry about the wellbeing of a fish.

"Well, he's fine now." Kurt smiles. "Who wants to help me bake cookies?"

"Oh my god, as long as they're chocolate chip, I'm in!" Cooper exclaims, racing out of the room and downstairs. Blaine laughs after his brother and takes Kurt's hand. Kurt's the one to twine their fingers together, bringing Blaine's hand up to his mouth and kissing the back of it. Blaine's eyes are shining with unabashed love, and Kurt knows his look much the same.

"Thank you," Kurt says. He's thanking Blaine for more than just winning him a goldfish. "I love you."

"I love _you_," Blaine whispers back.

Pavarotti doesn't die in a day. The little fighter ends up lasting almost three weeks, and when the fish dies, Kurt can't help but actually feel a little sad. Blaine's voice is mournful when he calls Kurt that morning, at eight am, to explain that Pav was floating upside down when he woke up.

"Is it stupid that I'm sad about a fish?" Blaine asks, laughing weakly. Kurt shakes his head, and then remembers Blaine can't see him. But he knows this isn't just about Pav.

"No," Kurt says. "I'm sad, too. But, Blaine, don't worry, alright? Besides, I think our little matchmakers know we're happy. We're always going to be happy."

"Do you promise?"

"I promise," Kurt vows.

"Can we get a dog?" Blaine asks, voice shy. Kurt groans, letting his head fall back against his pillow.

"I said, maybe, honey," Kurt says. After he tacks on the nickname, he blushes, because Cooper's right—they really are married. At least, Kurt hopes to one day make it official.

"That's a yes," Blaine gushes from the other line. "And if it isn't, I'll change your mind. I'll bring home the cutest little puppy—" Kurt blanches in panic.

"You are _not_ bringing home anything without telling me," Kurt says quickly. "And not a puppy, they're not _trained_, Blaine, and they pee everywhere—"

"La la la," Blaine sings. Kurt can almost see him sticking his fingers in his ears.

"_Blaine Anderson!_"

"I _love_ you!" Blaine singsongs, dragging out the 'o' in love. Kurt sighs and rubs his temples, but he smiles and closes his eyes at Blaine's voice.

"I love you, too."

Kurt knows they're going to have it all. Someday, they're going to get married for real. They're going to have their own apartment, eventually a house, and _yes_, maybe even get a dog. Or a cat, if Kurt has anything to say about it. Or both, if Kurt knows Blaine. But right now, he doesn't care about the details. Someday, they'll get there and no matter how it happens, it will be worth it.

Kurt knows it's going to be hard, but they're going to get there.

**Enough fluff for ya? ;) What'd you guys think? A little cheesy I know, but it was all necessary, I promise! Leave a review and I'll love you forever! I'll continue you this if you guys want. Thanks for reading!**

**-Hopewithfeathers**


	6. Sundays

**Got another update for you! :) This one's short and sweet, but I really like how it came out. I actually got this idea from shotgunanderson on tumblr, also known as Neaf-she has a blog called asktheanderbros, and if you have been on that blog, OH MY GOD YOU HAVE TO. IT'S AMAZING. I got the idea from this post right here: .com/post/21458020668#disqus_thread. And also the banana pancakes thing :) But yeah, she's amazing, so go check out her stuff! She's an amazing writer too!**

**Also (sorry), in the last chapter, which someone pointed out, I have the timeline so that Blaine isn't living with his parents, when really that was supposed to be before Cooper took him away from them. So I went and tweaked the time so that he is STILL with his parents at that point. Sorry for any confusion!**

**Remember that this takes place after Blaine's moved out of his parents house. YAY!**

**Anyway, enjoy, and please leave a review! **

Cooper loves Sundays. More specifically, Cooper loves Sundays at eight-thirty, when he stumbles out of bed to the smell of sweet bananas and pancakes wafting upstairs from the kitchen. Ever since the start of May, Kurt's been able to convince Burt to let him sleepover at the Anderson house on Saturday nights. It was difficult, but ever since Cooper got a new job in Westerville, and was able to buy a small house for him and Blaine (a lot closer to Kurt's house, of course), Burt's been okay with it. Kurt and Blaine had lived together in Kurt's house for a month anyway, so maybe he figured they're responsible adults. Or maybe Cooper had convinced him _he_ is a responsible adult and could supervise his two boys.

Either way, it's a win for Kurt and Blaine—or, as Cooper thinks, a win for him. Kurt's banana pancakes are the best things he's ever tasted. Hands down.

On Sundays, Cooper staggers downstairs to the wonderful smell of food. Kurt's usually bustling around the small kitchen, mixing the batter or pouring the pancakes onto the griddle, humming a song, or singing when Blaine requests him to. Blaine's not allowed near Kurt's work area, so he sits at the table watching his boyfriend. His smile is so soft and loving that Cooper feels he's interrupting an intimate moment, even though the two boys are across the room from each other.

But this Sunday, Cooper's up at seven-thirty with a growling stomach. He groans and blinks blearily at the digital clock on his side table. Kurt's alarm won't go off for another forty-five minutes, but Cooper needs those banana pancakes like a man in the desert needs water. Okay, so maybe he's a little dramatic, but it's Kurt's fault for spoiling him. So he hops out of bed, pulling on his pants, leaves the shirt, and pads barefoot across the hall to Blaine's room. Blaine and Kurt must be heavy sleepers—well, he already knows Blaine is—because the door squeaks loudly, but they don't stir.

Cooper runs his eyes over them hesitantly and hopes to god they aren't naked. But Blaine and Kurt aren't that stupid. They pull on their pants before bed now, at least. Cooper grins at what he sees, because even though he makes fun of them constantly, they really are the most adorable couple he's ever seen.

They're curled up together in the middle of the bed, Kurt's arms wrapped around Blaine's waist and his chest pressed to Blaine's back. Blaine's fingers are still wrapped loosely around Kurt's, and Blaine's other hand is flung across the mattress, his palm open like he's waiting for Kurt's other hand. Kurt's face is buried in the back of Blaine's neck, and Cooper wonders how can he breathe like that. He stares at them in amazement—they're wrapped around each other so comfortably, almost desperately, since they know that soon they won't be able to do this every week.

Then Cooper's laughing, because oh god, even their snoring is almost in synch, even though Kurt's is softer and more heavy breathing than snoring, really. Cooper flings himself onto the end of the bed, making it squeak and bounce with his weight. Kurt's breath hitches, and he stirs a little with a sigh. Cooper figures the best way to wake them up is to just stare until their subconscious can't ignore him anymore. Kurt settles again with a mumble, and Cooper sits back to wait, grinning to himself. He knows they'll kill him later, but it will be so worth it.

Finally, Kurt twitches and drags his leg across the mattress with a sleepy groan. He yawns adorably, a smile tugging up his lips when he remembers where he is. He nuzzles into Blaine's curly hair, breathing out against him, but suddenly he tenses. Cooper knows he senses his presence. A second later, Kurt's lifting his head and focusing groggy eyes on Cooper's smirking face.

Two things happen so fast that Cooper almost misses them. Kurt jerks violently with a startled yelp, kicking out reflexively and ramming his foot into the back of Blaine's thigh. Blaine, in the same second, lurches awake with a shocked cry of pain and tumbles clear out of the bed.

_Oh god. _Cooper's laughing so hard he can hardly breathe, and he knows Kurt's still too surprised to be mad just yet. He's staring at Cooper with a dazed, lost expression, his eyes wide. Cooper feels bad for a fraction of a second, because he really scared him. And injured Blaine. Blaine pokes his head up from the other side of the bed, pouting in Kurt's direction with drowsy eyes.

"_Kurt_," he whines, rubbing the back of his leg. "What was that for?"

"_Cooper_," Kurt growls. Cooper snaps his head away from his brother and back to Kurt, who's now glaring at him, his cheeks pink with embarrassment. "What the _fuck_?"

This just makes Cooper laugh harder, because Kurt almost never swears, unless he has a good reason to. Well, Cooper guesses this is a good reason.

"I'm hungry, Kurt," Cooper singsongs. Kurt stares at him incredulously, but the anger sort of fades from his face a little, and he rolls his eyes with a sigh—he's never able to stay mad at Cooper for very long.

"You're an asshole," Kurt grumbles and runs a hand through his ruffled bedhead. "Blaine, baby, I'm sorry. Are you okay?" Blaine slides back onto the bed and into the fold of Kurt's open arms, sticking his tongue out in Cooper's direction. Blaine closes his eyes against Kurt's shoulder, but then his stomach rubbles loudly in the now quiet room. Kurt groans in defeat. "Alright, alright, get up," he mumbles. Cooper whoops triumphantly. Him and Blaine both scramble out of bed, although Cooper doesn't get a playful slap on the ass like Blaine does. Blaine yelps and almost trips out the bedroom door, his cheeks turning deep red faster than should be possible.

Kurt laughs fondly, pressing a chaste kiss to Blaine's cheek before following the two brothers downstairs to the kitchen.

Their routine settles in then. It all feels ridiculously normal. Blaine and Cooper start up the Keurig and pour the coffee into mugs still slightly warm from the dishwasher. They watch Kurt together, with their hands pressed to the mugs and sleep-heavy eyes. Kurt's already fallen into cooking mode, practically skipping across the kitchen to get the necessary dishes and ingredients.

"Mm, I love you," Blaine hums softly. "Will you sing?" Cooper wants to roll his eyes at their domestic cheesiness, so he does, but Kurt gives Blaine a tender look over his shoulder.

"I love you, too." He starts to sing, quiet at first, and then louder. Blaine rests his chin on the back of the kitchen chair, smiling, and practically melts right there at the words "_suddenly the world seems such a perfect place_," and joins Kurt on the refrain. Cooper groans and laughs, but really he envies them sometimes. Or all the time. How lucky can they get, finding that one person in high school? And Cooper's not naïve, he knows they have a whole year apart and that one or both of them (probably Blaine) will mess up, but he also knows them. He knows that simple things like making pancakes and singing dramatic musical numbers are things they live for, things they crave. And Cooper does, too. So, even though he feels a little like he's intruding, Cooper joins in on the next verse (okay, so Blaine's forced him to watch _Moulin Rouge_ more than once).

Both boys flash him wide, happy smiles, and Cooper starts to get that warm, soft feeling in his stomach that he doesn't get anywhere else, or with anyone else. Family. Even though Cooper's life hasn't been what he thought it was going to be, he's made a lot of mistakes, and maybe their family is a little broken up, but he still counts himself lucky that he has a family he couldn't dream of letting go of. His two boys—and sometimes he feels like he needs them even more than they need him, because face it, Kurt doesn't need anyone but Blaine, and Blaine doesn't need anyone but Kurt. But Cooper's okay with that. He knows they love him, too. Why else would they put up with him?

"The first round of banana pancake Sunday has begun!" Kurt announces with a flourish and a plateful of pancakes. Cooper takes a giant whiff and moans.

"Oh god, Kurt, I love you." Cooper grabs the plate from Kurt's arms and picks up a steaming pancake with his bare hands. Kurt doesn't even bat an eye, sighing and going to fetch plates from the cabinet.

"Hey!" Blaine protests, swatting Cooper's arm away from the pancakes. "Save some for me! And watch it, he's mine."

" 'uh, squir', I _know_," Cooper says with a mouthful of food. He swallows. "I'm not into that. Though for Kurt I might make an exception." Blaine grins, smug.

"I know. I picked the best boyfriend."

"Oh my _god_," Kurt groans, his cheeks tinged pink as he slipped into the chair next to Blaine. "You two are just…I don't know. And excuse me, Blaine, I picked you first, so." Blaine ducks his head to hide his smile.

"I know, I know."

"No," Cooper protests, sending chunks of food flying across the table—Kurt shrieks, "_Eww, Coop!_" Cooper ignores him. "Blaine called me the first day he met you. _Oh my god, Cooper, I met the most beautiful boy ever today! He looks like an angel and his eyes are like the ocean—_"

"Oh my _god,_ I did _not_ say that!" Blaine whines, his cheeks flaming. Kurt meets Blaine's eyes across the table in surprise. His smile is so big Cooper's worried it will split his whole face.

"You're adorable," Kurt breathes, rubbing a thumb over Blaine's knuckles. "And please, like I didn't gush to Mercedes about you." Blaine and Kurt are smiling at each other like they've forgotten he's there again, so Cooper clears his throat.

"Yeah, yeah, you love each other, we get it." There's no bitterness or spite in the words however, and Cooper just grins at them. "Seriously, you two are married, I swear to god." Blaine sticks his tongue out at him.

Kurt gets up again to put some more pancakes on the griddle, and Blaine's eyes follow him. Cooper does too, and suddenly he's thinking about what Sunday's are going to be like once Kurt's gone. In just about two months, Kurt will be off to New York and Blaine and Cooper will be here without him. Sure, Cooper can try to make banana pancakes, but he knows without trying they won't be as good as Kurt's.

When he and Blaine were little, Sundays had always been _their_ days. Their parents were always at some business outing or another, and Cooper would always make Blaine breakfast and they would sit and watch cartoons for most of the day. Now, though… Now, Sundays had expanded to include Kurt. _Their _now included Kurt, and Cooper doesn't want to go back the way it was before. He knows it won't feel as complete. Cooper glances at his brother, who's gazing at Kurt with distant, sorrowful eyes, and he knows that Blaine's thinking along the same lines as he is.

Kurt picks up the next batch of pancakes, turning back to the table. He stops when he sees the almost identical glum expressions of both brothers. He sighs, and feels his own throat close up—he doesn't have to ask.

"Eat before they get cold," he says softly, setting the plate down. His eyes are misty, and he clears his throat when his voice cracks. Cooper and Blaine obey as Kurt slides back into his seat. Blaine slides an arm around his waist, and they all eat in silence for a while.

"I love you guys," Kurt says suddenly. "I do. I really don't know how I got so lucky."

"I love you," Blaine whispers at the same time Cooper says, "we're the lucky ones, Kurt." Kurt hiccups a shaky laugh, and leans into Blaine's side.

"I should give you the recipe for those pancakes."

"They won't be as good as when you make them," Cooper replies. Blaine looks like he's dangerously close to losing it, pressing his face into Kurt's neck with big, watery eyes.

"Still," Kurt shrugs, but he looks a little more cheerful. "I'll come back over breaks to make them. I promise I will."

"You better," Blaine grumbles thickly. Kurt kisses his curly head.

Cooper slumps a little in his chair. Kurt's not leaving them, not really. He knows he'll be back, banana pancakes and all. Cooper doesn't even want to think about next year though—next year, when Blaine will, more than likely, be heading off to New York with Kurt, and Cooper will be left here alone. That is, if he can't help it. Cooper makes a mental note to start looking for jobs in New York City.

With Kurt and Blaine, Cooper can feel what a family is supposed to feel like. Maybe he and Blaine are a little dysfunctional, with their parents being completely cut off and all, but Cooper's never cared less.

Their small, happy family is something he can be proud of.

**I really love my cheesy anderbro/Kurt moments. They're so sweet! :) Please leave a review, and thanks for reading! Love you!**

**-hopewithfeathers**


	7. Phone Calls and First Loves

**Here's another chapter everyone! :) I'd just like to thank everyone so much for all the wonderful reviews I've gotten so far-I'm nearly at 100, and I've never gotten 100 reviews on ANYTHING before! It seriously blows my mind, you guys are so amazing, and I really, really appreciate all the reviews and love! :****) Also-don't even get me started on no Klaine kiss in the finale. Not to mention no Klaine moment after Kurt was rejected for NYADA. just don't. I could go on for hours. :(**

**So, anyway, this chapter is set before Blaine and Kurt are BlaineandKurt. :) Blaine calls Cooper for a little relationship/love advice, and just to get it all out to his big brother :) It's very cute and fluffy! **

**Thanks again lovely readers, and please leave a review!**

Cooper is cut off mid-sentence when his phone starts to ring. He groans internally—he thought he had turned it off before the meeting. He reaches into his pocket, ignoring his coworkers' eyes (some amused, some judgmental) on him, and sighs. His little brother's name is lit up across the screen, complete with a picture of his smiling face. Of course, Cooper can tell it's Blaine anyway, just by the Kim Possible theme ringtone(it's a very long, elaborate inside joke).

"Sorry, gentlemen," Cooper says politely. "But I'm going to have to take this." He turns hopeful eyes to his boss. "I'll be gone five minutes tops, I promise." Mr. Thomson gives him a simple nod, which is enough for Cooper. He pushes the swivel chair back from the ornate oak wood table and steps out of the room.

"Hey, Blainey." Cooper greets him just before his voicemail would have picked up. "Is everything okay?" Blaine knows that Cooper has work, even though he's working later today than usual. Either Blaine forgot (unlikely), or this something is too important to ignore.

"Hi, Coop." Blaine's voice is cheerful, breathy. "Um…are you busy? You left work already, right?"

"Uh…" Cooper knows he should tell Blaine he's in a meeting, to tell him that he'll call him later. But…but just something about the way Blaine's speaking throws him off and makes him hesitate to ruin it. He sounds…._happy_. Happier, more carefree, almost awed, in a way that Cooper hasn't heard since he was young. So he says, instead: "I have a few minutes."

Blaine must really be distracted, because he doesn't even point out the fact that Cooper didn't answer his question. Cooper hears a loud _fwump _on the other line, and Blaine yelps into the mouthpiece.

"Sorry," he says breathlessly. "I tripped."

"B," Cooper blinks, huffing a laugh and rolling his eyes. "What's going on? You haven't sounded this happy since Mom and Dad let you join the Warblers! Well, and when you met your new _friend_—" Cooper stopped dead. At the indirect mention of Kurt, all the breath leaves Blaine's mouth in a _whoosh, _and he even lets out the tiniest squeak, but Cooper catches it. "Blaine Everett Anderson. Does this, perhaps, have anything to do with _Kurt_? You mean that kid that has a gigantic crush on you, and he's told you so, but you say you're just _friends_—"

"Coop!" Blaine whines, and Cooper can almost see him blushing all the way to the roots of his hair. "He didn't _tell me_, so much, but… god, will you just listen?" Blaine's voice still has the happy, awed quality to it, but now Cooper detects a hint of nervousness.

"Yeah," Cooper says more quietly. "You know I'll always listen, B."

"Thank you," Blaine sniffs, and Cooper shakes his head in amusement. "Okay! _So_, Kurt's pet bird died today—"

"_What?_"

"_Cooper!_ And…and he was singing _Blackbird _in rehearsal today, you know as a goodbye sort of song. And Coop…oh my god, Coop, I just…" Blaine clears his throat and clicks his tongue nervously, and Cooper's just really confused because where the fuck is this conversation going? Something about Kurt and his pet bird, that's all Cooper knows. Cooper's jarred back to reality when Blaine speaks next, soft and amazed.

"Coop, do you remember what you said to me when I first told you I was gay? When I asked you how you knew you liked Sarah?" Cooper winces, because even now her name brings up old wounds, and he's never really stopped loving her.

"Um, not all of it," Cooper says faintly.

"That…that feeling," Blaine sighs. "You said you just knew…you just had _that feeling_ around her and when you thought about her, like she was made for you."

"Yeah, I remember."

"Well…Kurt was just singing that song, and I don't know, I just looked at him…and I…I just _felt_ it. Sorry, oh god, I'm probably not making a lot of sense here—"

"No, that makes perfect sense, B." Cooper understands Blaine's amazement, his happiness. And Blaine hasn't ever really liked a boy, besides those middle school one-day crushes, but from the first day Blaine told Cooper about Kurt, Cooper could detect something new in his little brother's voice. He wishes he could see his face. "So, Kurt, huh? I knew it, I told you I did! Are you two going out now? When do I get to meet him?"

"Well…" Blaine laughs, the edge of anxiety returning to his voice. "Um, I haven't…I haven't actually told Kurt yet." Cooper groans. "But I'm going to!" Blaine finishes hurriedly. "I will! But I did get a duet with him. I made the Warblers vote us into a duet for Regionals. I just…oh my god, what if he's over me? I can't Cooper, oh shit, I'm so nervous—"

"Don't," Cooper says firmly. "He likes you, B. I haven't even met him and I can tell from states away. You've got to be a man about this. I know it sucks, and it's terrifying—but Kurt's already stuck his neck out there, so now it's your turn. Don't talk yourself out of telling him. You're amazing, and he's going to fall completely in love with you. And wow, you got the Warblers to agree to a _duet_? I'm impressed."

"Thanks, Coop," Blaine whispers, sounding a lot calmer. "That…that really helps. I mean, I'm still scared. But this is Kurt. Kurt's worth it."

Cooper wants to say something cheesy, like "so are you," but before he can, Mr. Thomson pokes his head out of the office door. He lifts an eyebrow, asking silently if Cooper's done yet. Cooper sighs and nods.

"You're welcome. You're awesome, B. And I have to go now, squirt, but I'll call you later okay? I'll give you an entire pep talk for tomorrow."

"Okay," Blaine smiles. "Bye, Coop."

"Bye, B. Love you."

"Love you too!"

Cooper pockets his cell again and grins. Okay, so maybe Blaine isn't all bravery and suaveness when it comes to romance (neither is Cooper, anyway), but he knows what he wants, and Cooper wants to help him get it. Kurt. Cooper wants to help Blaine get Kurt.

()()()

Later that night, Cooper calls Blaine again with a full belly and a glass of red wine in his hand. Blaine picks up on the first ring, like he was just waiting by the phone for Cooper to call. Cooper laughs, but before he can say anything, he's met with an earful of a hyperventilating Blaine.

"Okay, Cooper, I know I said I would do this, but I've just been thinking, I mean, Kurt's pet bird just died today, and maybe he's sad, and maybe I should wait until I'm not freaking out over even the thought of telling him I love—like, um, like him, and oh my god, I'm such a screw up, this is going to be awful, he's going to laugh in my face, Coop—"

"Blaine! _Blaine! _Take a breath, jesus." Cooper waits a minute for Blaine to heave a deep breath, listening to it tremble slightly on the exhale. "Alright, squirt. Listen to me. Everything is going to be _fine. _It's going to be wonderful, because Kurt's going to be so happy you told him, and you two are going to be ridiculously mushy and you're going to make out and have wild, unprotected sex—"

"_Cooper,_" Blaine groans. Cooper can _hear_ his damn blush.

"I'm just kidding a about that last part. You better have protected sex, Blainey. Seriously."

"Cooper."

"And _love_. Don't think I didn't catch that, B. Love_. Damn_."

"I do," Blaine whispers. "But I'm not telling Kurt that. It's way…way too soon for that. I'm just…I don't know. He'd freak out if I told him that."

"Guys do seem to run for the hills when you say love," Cooper muses. "But, bro, I don't think Kurt's the kind of guy to run at _love. _You said he loves romance, right?"

"Yeah, but—"

"Exactly! You can't get more romantic than love, B!"

"You think…you think I should tell him I'm in love with him? Don't you think that's a little forward? I mean, I was kind of an asshole. I basically dismissed his feelings…I mean, I was really oblivious. I didn't mean to hurt his feelings, but it happened. Maybe he'll feel like I have no right to…to tell him that."

"Blaine," Cooper says gently. "I don't think Kurt's that kind of guy. I mean, I haven't met him…but from what you told me, he's a really sweet guy, he really cares about you…and you said you guys have a really honest relationship right? You tell each other everything?" Blaine fidgets in his chair, making it squeak as he shifts from left to right.

"Well, yeah. But, god, Coop, this is different."

"I know, kiddo. I know it is. It's as different as you can get. But it's a good kind of different."

"What do I _say_? I'm so nervous. It's like I can't breathe whenever I think about him."

Cooper smiles. Blaine's growing up right before his eyes—or not really, since he can't even be there to watch his little brother grow up. He's missed a lot of birthdays, a lot of important moments, and now Blaine's first love.

"That's what love feels like, B. It's like you can't breathe half the time—the whole time really. But you get used to it. It's scary at first, but after a while you get used to it. You lose your breath when they smile, or laugh, or even look at you."

"Yeah," Blaine says anxiously. "Coop…have you talked to…talked to Sarah recently? I know you two broke up, but—"

"No," Cooper says quickly. He cannot have this conversation. Not yet. "No. We broke up a while ago, B. It's not…we're not…"

"I'm sorry," Blaine sighs. "Coop, I'm sorry." Cooper winces at the sympathy, the concern, in Blaine's voice. He knows Blaine can hear how soft and choked his voice is. "I know you loved her. Love her. I'm sorry. I wish I could be there."

"S'okay," Cooper mumbles. "I'm over it. And it's not like I've been there for you so much, either. We need to work on that." Blaine grins into the phone.

"We do. You should come home…for Christmas? Something."

"I…" Cooper knows he would hate going home. Ever since the Sadie Hawkins Dance, and ever since Blaine came out to their parents, Cooper's hated being home with them. He can so clearly see the way they look at Blaine now, ever since he told them that he's gay. He can't stand it. They look at their own son, his baby brother, with such barely disguised disgust and disappointment. Cooper hates them for it. He doesn't hate his parents—he loves the two people that raised him (even if they weren't around as much as they should've been), the people that taught him how to love, how to look after Blaine, who brought him to the park and kissed him goodnight. But he hates, _hates_, the two intruders who have taken over his parents' bodies, the two people who are so not his parents that have decided it's okay to hate and push away their own son. "Maybe I could fly you out here?" Cooper suggests lamely. "That would be fun, right? Just you and me in Boston!"

"…Oh. Yeah! That would be really fun," Blaine says. He's excited, thrilled at the fact that he might get to spend time with Cooper when it's just the two of them. But Cooper can detect the hurt, the uncertainty. Blaine can sense his unwillingness to go home, and like always, Blaine wants to blame himself. "But how will you meet Kurt?" Blaine jokes.

"I'll meet him soon," Cooper says. "I'll fly him out here, too." He considers it though, even if he mostly meant it as a joke. "Look, Blaine…squirt. Listen, okay?"

"Okay," Blaine murmurs.

"It's not that I don't want to see you. I want to see you more than anything in the world, B. I just…I just can't come home right now. You trust me, right? You trust me that this has nothing to do with you?"

"Yeah." Blaine seems to understand that Cooper can't say anymore. "I trust you."

The silence is tense for a few moments, until Cooper rolls his eyes at himself and laughs a little.

"What am I saying? This isn't supposed to be about me! I have to get you ready to talk to Kurt tomorrow!"

"Oh, I almost forgot," Blaine smirks. "Totally slipped my mind."

"Yeah, yeah, Mr. Sarcasm. Now, you are entering into the uncharted waters of Cooper Anderson's love advice. Not a lot of people get this privilege, so you better be grateful—" Cooper pauses and listens with a wistful smile at Blaine's snorting laughter through the phone.

"Oh god. Thank you, Almighty Cooper!" Blaine clears his throat and adds in a mock whisper, "the same Cooper Anderson that's only ever had one real girlfriend—"

"Hey! Watch your mouth, kid! I'll have you know, I've had plenty of girls in college! And one-night stands require even more stealth and cunning than girlfriends—or boyfriends—so listen closely!" Blaine grins.

"Alright, alright. What is your fantastic love advice?"

"Well," Cooper starts. "First, you have to remember to act confident. Confidence is key…"

()()()

Cooper rushes home from work the next day, expecting to have at least ten missed calls from Blaine. He actually did turn off his phone today, but when he checked it at five o'clock, he hadn't gotten any missed calls, any voicemails—not even a text. When he checks his answering machine, he's got nothing. He's starting to get a little worried. Did something bad happened when Blaine told Kurt? Did Kurt break his heart, and now Blaine is lying crying somewhere? Or maybe Blaine chickened out and is too ashamed to tell Cooper. Cooper, rolling his eyes at himself, dials Blaine's number, only to get his voicemail.

"_Hi, this is Blaine, sorry, I can't come to the phone right now, but leave a message and I'll call you back! Bye!_" It's so Blaine. All cheerful and adorably earnest. Cooper can't help but laugh whenever he hears it.

"Blaine Anderson, if you do not call me back within the next hour, I am going to be very upset with you. You can't just tell the boy you love that you're in love with him and then not _call me_. What am I supposed to think, hmm? So yeah. And also, if you chickened out, expect to find me on your doorstep with a very angry…expression. I don't know. But the consequences will be fatal. So yes. Call me. Or else."

Cooper hangs up, feeling pretty smug with himself. He waits a few minutes, just standing in his kitchen, before he starts to make dinner, just for something to do. After he eats, Blaine _still_ hasn't called back, so he turns on the TV just so that he doesn't start doing something incredibly cliché, like pacing the length of his apartment.

It's not until what feels like years later, when Cooper's just starting to drift off to a Law and Order episode that he's seen a billion times, that his phone buzzes in his pocket. Cooper jumps and digs it out in a record two seconds, sliding his thumb across the screen.

"_Finally. _Goddammit, B."

"Well, hello to you too, Coop. Rude." Cooper opens his mouth furiously, than closes it again. Blaine's voice…there's no way to describe it, really. It's like Cooper can feel all of the happiness and disbelief radiating off his brother's entire body from hundreds of miles away.

"Hi. Tell me _everything_. Now."

"Tell you everything about what?" Blaine asks innocently. Cooper knows he's kidding, he can see the cheek-splitting grin on his face through the phone. " I told him."

"_And? _Come on, B, I'm dying here. Are you dating? Did he say I love you back?"

"Oh…about that…" Blaine bites his bottom lip. "I…I didn't tell him I love him. I tried to…it just. I couldn't get it out." Cooper is silent for a long moment.

"What did you tell him?"

"I…" Blaine swallows, but he can't keep the smile off his face. "He asked why I picked him to sing that duet with…and I told him that…well."

"What?" Cooper asks.

"It's really…dorky." Blaine sighs, and Cooper knows he's either running a hand through his hair or rubbing the back of his neck. "Cheesy." Cooper grins. He knew Blaine wouldn't be able to resist slipping some romantic lines in there.

"Tell me anyway!"

"Okay…so I tried to explain to him _that feeling_ I got…I get around him now. I told him that…that...oh god I can't say it. You'll make fun of me."

"Blaine," Cooper warns. "I going to make fun of you even more if you can't say it."

"Fine. I told him that there's a moment when I said to myself…that...um, there he is. You know that realization kind of thing? And that…that _I'dbeenlookingforhimforever._"

"What?"

"I…I told him that I'd been looking for him forever. Don't say it, Coop."

Cooper tried to hold it in—he really, honestly did. But _god_. He could feel the weight of Blaine's glare through the phone as he howled with laughter, rolling right off the couch and onto the floor.

"_Cooper_," Blaine whined after a while. "Stop. Stop laughing at me. Kurt liked it, okay?"

"O-okay, okay. God, Blaine, that is so cheesy." Cooper gasps and clutches his side, trying to catch his breath.

"I _know. _But it just came out!"

"Okay, so what did you say next?"

"I…" Blaine groans. "God, now that I say it to you it sounds so cliché. But I promise it went with the moment! I tried…I tried to say 'I love you.' But I just couldn't. I don't know why, I was scared. But I said 'you move me.' instead. With his song. _Do not_ laugh. I swear, I will murder you." Cooper does manage to hold himself back, though barely. He presses his lips together.

"Did you at least act confident? And then what happened? What happened to our entire planned speech highlighting all the points in your relationship?"

"I don't know," Blaine admits. "I was going to say all that. But then I saw him and I just forgot _everything_. I don't think I even came off as confident. I mean, I made the first move, and I held his hand, but I couldn't stop shaking and I hardly knew what I was saying I was so nervous."

"Wait, made the first move?"

"I…I kissed him." Blaine listens to the dead silence on the other line, before Cooper whoops loudly.

"You kissed him? _Damn,_ Blaine! That's…that's _fantastic!_ I knew there was some of my confidence in you somewhere! He kissed you back right? What kind of kiss—a peck or a full-blown real kiss?"

"Thanks…? And yes. It was a real kiss." Blaine sounds breathless all of a sudden, just thinking about his first kiss with Kurt. It makes his knees weak, thinking about the warm feeling of Kurt's lips, Kurt's hesitant sweep of tongue, Kurt's hand cupping the side of his face. "God, it was definitely a real kiss." Cooper whistles.

"Damn," he says again. "Just…damn. No sex in the practice room?" Blaine squeaks a little, flustered, and Cooper's mouth drops open. "Whoa, whoa, _what_? _Was_ there sex in the practice room, Blaine?" _Holy shit._

"No, no!" Blaine exclaims. "But…but there was a really, _really_ awesome make-out session on the couch."

"_Blaine!_" Blaine laughs.

"I was the one who said we should practice! But he…he wanted to keep kissing, and he's so distracting and gorgeous—"

"Wow, Blaine, you're in _so deep_, little bro."

"I know," Blaine sighs. But he's smiling, dazed and love-struck.

"So….that's why it took you so long to call."

"Yeah," Blaine says. He doesn't even care anymore, he doesn't feel embarrassed. "I was with Kurt." Cooper beams at the simple joy in Blaine's voice when he says Kurt's name.

"I'm happy for you, B. Even if you blatantly ignored my love advice."

"Oh shut up," Blaine laughs. "And thanks. You helped a lot, though. I couldn't have done it without you. I'm not very brave sometimes, even though I tell Kurt to be." Cooper waves his hand in dismissal, even though he knows Blaine can't see it.

"Oh, everyone's a coward when it comes to love. Wait. That didn't come out right. I meant…it's normal to be scared when confessing your feelings." Blaine laughs at Cooper's fumbling.

"I know. Thanks, Coop. You really are the best brother anyone could ask for. I've got to go now, though. I promised Kurt I'd call him before I went to bed."

"Aww, the honeymoon phase has started already. I wish I was there, I'd take a picture of your puppy-eyes right now. And don't lie, I know you're making them."

"Grow up, Coop," Blaine groans, but there's no venom in the statement. Cooper grins cheekily.

"Never. Alright, I'll leave you and Kurt to your phone sex, then. Goodnight, baby brother. I'll talk to you later. Oh, and congrats."

"Thanks," Blaine smiles. He ignores Cooper's sexual comment, even though the tips of his ears are bright red. "And goodnight. I'll call you."

"Okay. Bye, B, love you."

"Bye! Love you too."

As soon as Cooper hangs up with Blaine, he flops back onto the couch with a huge sigh of relief. He's so, so happy for Blaine. Like, ridiculously so. There's a huge grin on his face, and he could fly he feels so light. Blaine deserves a break—he's had so much crap he's had to deal with over the years, just with their parents and those stupid dumbass kids beating him up (Cooper's never forgotten what they did to Blaine). But more importantly, Blaine deserves someone to love him. And Cooper hopes with all that he is that Kurt loves Blaine, because he can't stand to see his little brother's heart broken again. It breaks everyday when their parents reject who he is, and it broke when those boys hurt him—people who Blaine thought were his friends, or at least trusted them.

But this. Kurt. Kurt is opening Blaine up to a whole new level of possible hurt and heartbreak—and god, Cooper's scared. He's scared out of his mind. He knows he's more scared than Blaine is—Blaine just throws himself into what he loves, especially if it's another person. Cooper's so, so happy that his little brother is happy and in love. Hell, he's so happy that Blaine knows _it's okay_ to be in love with another boy. That in itself is a miracle because of how Blaine was raised.

But Cooper is also…strangely empty. Like…like a part of him is missing. Maybe like Blaine is finally growing up, moving past his childhood, moving past a part of their lives that Cooper has always seen as sacred. Cooper knows Blaine loves him, but he is moving on with his life now, he's growing up so fast, and god, when did that even happen? Cooper feels like he's missed so much.

But he also knows he's gong to be there for Blaine no matter what.

Suddenly, Cooper stands and stomps over to his computer. Screw his parents. Screw his fear. He is going home for Christmas. He is going to suffer through the family dinner and the thoughtless gifts, if only to be with Blaine.

Of course, it's once he gets to the page to book his flight that he freezes up again. He can't do this. He can't. He can't look in his parents' eyes and see their indifference towards the one person he loves more than anyone in the whole world. He can't look at them and not want to get Blaine the hell out of that house, one way or another. He can't look at them and not be scared for Blaine's sanity, and his big, loving heart. Cooper stands again, ashamed, and so angry with himself.

He grabs a bottle of tequila from the cabinet that is usually reserved for parties only, and pops it open.

"I'm sorry, Blaine," he whispers.

He collapses face-first on the couch, feeling so much happiness, relief, anger, fear, and self-hatred that he doesn't knows what to do with himself. He sends out a desperate prayer, suddenly (plea? he's not even praying to a god, really, just begging whoever or whatever is out there).

"Please let Kurt take care of him," Cooper mumbles into the couch cushions. "Just don't let Blaine get hurt. Please, just let Blaine be happy."

**My baby. :( Cooper is adorable and I love him, that's all I can say. ;) Also, I was wondering if you guys would be interested in reading a little bit more about Cooper's relationship with Sarah. It obviously wouldn't be all about them, and would probably have more of a supporting role to Klaine, but I don't want to include anything you guys don't want to read. So let me know! And thanks so much for reading, you're all the best! Pretty please review, it makes me so happy! **

**hope**


	8. Family Dinners

**Woohoo another chapter! :) Not much to explain on this one, just cute and cuddly-worthy! Let me know what you guys want-if you want more angst or you like the fluff or what. A good writer always writes for her audience! ;)** **I'd also really like to thank galindaby, my bff when it comes to fanfic, klaine, and our message affair ;) She's my inspiration for so many things, especially my klaine writings. Love you so much, hun! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee. Boo.**

**Enjoy, and please leave a review! They make my day! **

Blaine wonders if it's possible to spend the rest of his life like this. Kurt and Blaine are in Blaine's backyard, savoring one of the last feel-good summer days—until Kurt has to head off to New York. Blaine remembers the day Kurt came running straight into the living room ("Honestly Kurt," Cooper told him, "What's the point of knocking anymore?), practically hysterical.

Blaine had been furious when Kurt had finally choked out what happened. They let _Rache_l into NYADA? Don't get him wrong, Blaine loves Rachel and she's _so _talented, but Kurt had been amazing on his audition. Kurt was _amazing_, Rachel had choked, and yet Rachel gets in instead of Kurt?

Blaine hadn't known what to do. He held Kurt tightly, and whispered "I love you, baby" and "it's going to be alright, I'm so sorry, honey," but he hadn't really known what to say. He can't stand it when Kurt cries; it makes him want to cry, too.

Cooper had known what to say though. He came home from work early that day, his face alight with a bright smile, even though he looked exhausted.

"Hey, Blainey, Kurt, what—" Cooper had stopped dead at the sight of a sobbing Kurt and a tortured-looking Blaine. "Hey, what—Kurt? What happened? Who do I need to kill?"

"NYADA," Blaine informed Cooper quietly. He winced when Kurt whimpered. "He didn't get into NYADA."

Cooper's face fell, his shoulders slumped. Kurt's entire face twisted up, like he was trying to keep the tears from falling. But Cooper had only let Kurt cry for so long—before long, he was pacing the living room, talking it over with Kurt mumbling out answers. He had applied at NYU right? Sure, it wasn't a theatre school, but Kurt could apply to NYADA next year, and every year after that until he got in. What else did he want to do? Anything else?

It had been Cooper and Blaine that had reminded Kurt he loved fashion. Blaine had been surprised to learn that Kurt had never even considered fashion as a career.

"I don't know," Kurt had said. "Doesn't it seem more like a hobby? It's really risky…" They had all laughed then. So was theatre. Blaine gushed over Kurt—he would be _fantastic_ as a fashion designer. The best there is.

Kurt had rushed to apply for Parsons, but he hadn't gotten his hopes up. Parsons was ridiculously hard to get in to. But he sent in a portfolio and almost didn't make the final application deadline. Just two weeks later, Kurt got his acceptance letter.

"_How?_" he had wondered to Blaine, completely in shock. "I..I don't get it. Parsons is so good. I applied _late_." Blaine reminded Kurt of how good he was, how amazing he was, and he was going to be just fine. He was going to New York.

Blaine's ecstatic for Kurt, he really is, and he hadn't thought for one second that Kurt would stay in Lima. But he can't help but be sad, too. He gazes down at his boyfriend, who's sprawled on Blaine's lawn on his back, his eyes closed and his face already freckly from the sun. Blaine's sitting as close as he possibly can, his knees pulled up to his chest.

"Kurt?"

"Mm?"

Blaine smiles. Kurt's almost asleep, he can tell. His breathing is getting deeper, and lips are just slightly parted. Blaine sighs—he just forgot what he was going to say.

"I love you," he says instead, unable to help it. The three words come out so naturally that it's almost funny. Kurt cracks open sleepy eye, his mouth twitching into a soft smile. It's the smile that Blaine's never seen except when it's directed at him. He will never get tired of this smile.

"I love you," Kurt mumbles back, pressing closer into Blaine's leg and kissing the side of his kneecap. "Lie down with me."

"But then I can't look at your face," Blaine protests, grinning when Kurt's face wrinkles into a pout. His eyes crinkle at the corners with his hidden smile, and Blaine falls in love all over again. Blaine reaches out a finger to stroke over Kurt's face, outlining his cheeks, forehead and lips. Kurt's jaw falls open at the soothing motion, and his eyes droop closed again. Blaine melts adoringly.

"Are you sleepy, honey?" Blaine whispers tenderly. Kurt sighs and tries to laugh at Blaine's lovely-dovey voice.

"…No." Kurt's voice is too drifty and hazy, and he slips into full on incoherent when Blaine's fingers move to his hair. Blaine rubs soothingly at his scalp, whispering something along the lines of how cute he is and how much he loves him and go to sleep sweetheart, but Kurt can't really hear him anymore.

Blaine watches as Kurt dozes off, slipping into the tiniest of snores that are more of quiet snuffling. Blaine just gazes at him for a while (which he is aware is creepy, but this is boyfriend and he's doing it out of love so), smiling, and then finally lies down, his head pillowed on Kurt's chest and one arm across his stomach. Blaine, almost unconsciously, starts humming a song he can't remember the name of. He just wishes time would stop, if just for a little while. Kurt didn't have to go off to New York and live his dreams (okay, Blaine would never wish that, but), but they could stay here and just fall asleep together.

Blaine's just aware enough to hear the screen door slam and his brother's footsteps trampling through the lawn.

"You really gotta stop slammin' that," Blaine grumbles once Cooper is close enough to where they're lying. Cooper exhales in surprise, and makes a little apologetic noise.

"Oh, sorry, squirt. I didn't realize you two were napping." Blaine waves a hand in a "don't worry about it" gesture without opening his eyes. He settles again, wriggling down Kurt's chest a little as his boyfriend sleeps on. Cooper shifts from foot to foot above them uncomfortably. "Actually," Cooper says guiltily, in a whisper, "I was wondering…I want to go grocery shopping. But you know how awful I am at it—I always forget to get everything we need, and I only bring back junk food…but you know how good Kurt is at keeping me from that, so…"

"Grocery shopping?" Blaine asks. "Right now?"

"Well…I mean, if you two want to stay here—"

"No, no, it's fine," Blaine decides. "I'll just ask Kurt if he minds." Blaine sits up slowly, arching his back to pop it and stretching his arms over his head. He looks back at Kurt, a smile gracing his face at his boyfriend's peaceful expression. "Kurt, babe," he coaxes gently, stroking a thumb over his cheek. Kurt whines a little in protest. "Kurt, honey, wake up." Kurt opens his eyes, squinting blearily against the sun. "Hey," Blaine whispers. "Sorry…but Coop wants to know if we could go grocery shopping with him."

"Shopping?" Kurt slurs. Blaine leans down and kisses his forehead. "O-okay," he gets out through a yawn. Blaine helps him sit up, and then Cooper lifts them both to their feet.

"You two are almost too adorable sometimes," Cooper grins. "It's sickening." Kurt rolls his eyes and shoves Cooper a little.

"Watch it. I'll change my mind."

"I said adorable," Cooper pouts. "It doesn't mean I don't love you."

Kurt and Blaine choose to ignore him as they all head to the car. Kurt makes sure to run back into the house and grab their shopping list (_Blaine and Cooper's_ shopping list he has to remind himself) and then they head off to the Blue Goose.

"Alright, Blaine, hun, could you get the apples and the bananas? I'll go get the soup, and Cooper, the bread."

"Sure thing," Blaine says. "And I'll make sure to get extra bananas for tomorrow." Cooper whoops excitedly, and then takes off towards the grain section. The three boys separate to gather their food.

About five minutes later, Blaine and Kurt meet up in the cereal aisle. Blaine is eyeing up the sugary cereal with a greedy expression, but Kurt steers him away.

"Kurt, pretty please, just the Fruit Loops, just one time—"

"_Blaine_. No, you know what that stuff does to you—"

"Blaine!" Kurt and Blaine both turn in alarm as Cooper comes barreling down the aisle in a wide-eyed panic, skidding to a stop in front of them, though not before he knocks over a display of Coca Puffs.

"Coop, what the hell?" Blaine exclaims. "What happened?" Kurt's eyebrow is almost hidden by his hairline as Cooper gasps, tugging Blaine down behind a shelved cart of chips.

"I-um-oh god, guys, we should just leave now. Let's just leave, we don't need this food today, I can come back tomorrow! Yes, tomorrow works a lot better—"

"Cooper," Kurt interrupts, his eyes wide. "What's going on?" Cooper looks up at him desperately and nervously.

"Uh, I, Blaine. I was w-walking, you know, getting the bread, and I saw—" he gulps. "Sarah. She was walking towards me, but I ran before she saw me." Cooper hangs his head, ashamed. "I didn't even get the bread."

"Sarah?" Kurt asks.

"Shh!" Cooper shushes him, twisting his head in panic to make sure she wasn't anywhere nearby.

"Oh," Blaine says in a soft, sympathetic voice. He leans towards Kurt, whispering, while patting Cooper's shoulder at the same time. "Sarah is Coop's ex-girlfriend. She…well, they broke up in college."

"It was mutual," Cooper mumbles, even though it's clear that it wasn't. Cooper ducks his head even lower, not meeting the boys' eyes. Kurt squats down next to him, feeling his chest ache at Cooper's expression.

"Aww," he coos, "I'm so sorry, Coop."

"It's fine," Cooper says, embarrassed. "It was a really long time ago."

Blaine and Kurt share a look. Suddenly, all three of them jump, startled, as a confused, sweet voice greets their ears.

"C-Coop?"

Cooper jerks his head up, his eyes widening even further. He knows he looks like an idiot, crotched down by potato chips and whispering to his brother and Kurt. Cooper can't help but stare at Sarah, though—she's just as beautiful as he remembers. Her long blonde hair is curly and messy around her head, just the way Cooper likes it (_liked_ it), even though it has grown longer, to her elbows, since he's last seen her. Her green eyes are wide with surprise, but Cooper's just happy to see that she doesn't look disgusted or annoyed.

"Hi, Sarah." Cooper wants to congratulate himself when his voice remains steady. "What…what are you doing here?" Cooper stands up, swaying a little, and makes a show of brushing himself off. He meets Sarah's eyes with a cautious, hopeful look. He's ecstatic to see her smiling at him—it looks genuine.

"Hi. I just moved back here, actually. I'm just living with my parents for a little while, until I can find another job."

"Oh," Cooper says. "I moved back here a little while ago to be with Blaine. It's…really good to see you."

"You too," Sarah says softly. "Really." Her eyes find Blaine at Cooper's side, and her eyes lit up even more. "Blaine! Oh my god, you're so _big_ now. I haven't seen you in ages!" Blaine can't help but smile at her—he's always liked Sarah, even though she broke Cooper's heart.

"Hi, Sarah," he says happily. "I know, I'm fully grown now." Sarah laughs. "Oh!" Blaine grabs Kurt's hand, tugging him forward a little. "Sarah, this is my boyfriend, Kurt." Cooper grins, throwing Sarah a wink and rolling his eyes.

"He never misses out on an opportunity to introduce Kurt," he explains. "He's very proud." Sarah smiles, sticking out her hand to shake Kurt's.

"It's nice to meet you, Kurt."

"You, too," Kurt says, the charming smile Blaine loves taking over his face. The silence is awkward for a second, just like Cooper's been dreading, but then Sarah sighs, almost regretfully.

"I really should get going," she says. "I'm just picking up some stuff for dinner. I…I hope to see you around, boys. It was great seeing you again Coop, you too, Blaine."

"Bye, you too," Blaine says, and Cooper echoes him. Inside he's panicking, trying to think of something to stay that will make her stay for just a little longer. This is the girl he's loved since high school, the girl he has never been able to get out of his head, no matter how many other girlfriends or one night stands he's had. Kurt sends Cooper an expectant look, jerking his head in Sarah's direction. Cooper can read his expression, and he's right—he's not about to let her get away, again, without a fight. Sarah starts to walk away, but Cooper, on impulse, grabs her wrist. She turns back to look at him in surprise.

"Um," Cooper says eloquently, trying to think of what to say. "Dinner?" he asks lamely. _Fuck_. "I mean, would you like to come over for dinner sometime? Maybe we could catch up, you know." Cooper sighs in relief at Sarah's bright eyes and shy smile a second later.

"I would love that," she admitted. "You should call me—same number as always," she joked. Then her face fell a little at a thought. "You…do you need it again?"

"No," Cooper admits, rubbing the back of his neck. "I got it. I'll call you."

"Good. Bye, Coop."

"Bye."

Cooper waits until she disappears around the corner, before jumping into the air and doing a victory fist-pump. Blaine and Kurt laugh at him, and Blaine's positively _beaming. _He grabs Cooper around the waist and hugs him tightly.

"I'm so happy for you," he breathes. He knows how much Cooper still cares about Sarah, he's been hurting all these years they haven't been together. Cooper chuckles.

"Calm down, B, it's just dinner, we're not getting married." But Cooper is just as excited as Blaine is, and he hugs him back, hard.

"I like her," Kurt muses, looking back to where Sarah disappeared. "I can just tell she's a good person."

"I'm glad," Cooper says. "I would be really upset if you didn't." He meets Kurt's eyes, and Kurt smiles shyly, his eyes crinkling at the corners.

()()()

Sarah ends up coming over dinner on Monday night. Blaine had to give Cooper at least a ten minute pep talk before his brother would even consider calling his ex. Kurt had rolled his eyes and laughed the whole time, but he honestly thought it was adorable. Cooper obviously still really likes Sarah—if he's not still in love with her.

Then, Cooper panics about what to wear, literally fifteen minutes before Sarah's going to show up.

"A suit!" he yells down the stairs. "I should wear a suit!"

"_No_, Cooper, _god_." Kurt groans and shoots Blaine a desperate glance. "I'm all for high fashion, but he'll look so desperate if he wears a suit."

"I know, babe." Blaine kisses the side of his mouth. "Let me take care of his wardrobe, alright? Can you make sure the chicken is almost ready?"

"Of course," Kurt says, smiling as Blaine practically bounds up the stairs. This is a little strange for both of them—at least for Kurt, he's never seen Cooper in a high-strung situation before. Blaine's older brother has always been the strong, proudly independent, and jokester of all three of them. Kurt has to admit though—seeing Cooper get so nervous and wild over a girl is _adorable_. He's never seen him like this.

Kurt breathes a sigh of relief when Cooper walks into the kitchen in a simple pair of jeans (though they did wonders to his figure) and a smart-looking cardigan. Much better.

"Lovely," Kurt approves, smoothing down the collar of Cooper's button down shirt on instinct.

"See something you like, Hummel?"

Kurt rolls his eyes and shakes his head helplessly, though he smiles at the comeback of Cooper's wit.

"Haha," Kurt smirks. "I have something much better, thank you."

"You better be talking about me." Blaine pouts, padding into the kitchen behind Cooper. He immediately flits to Kurt's side and wraps his arm around his boyfriend's waist. "Are you sure you want us to stay, Coop? If you two want a proper date, Kurt and I could step out."

"Yes," Kurt echoes. "We don't want to intrude."

"No, I…I don't want it to be too serious right now. I want to keep it casual at first, and you two are perfect to show her that." Cooper grins half-heartedly. His eyes are wide and childlike, and Kurt wonders, not for the first time, how Cooper and Sarah broke up. Blaine pats his brother's shoulder.

"Everything's going to be fine, Coop. I bet she's really excited."

"What if it's awkward?" Cooper asks. "What if…what if we haven't talked in so long that we just…can't anymore."

"You two were joined at the hip," Blaine reminds him. "You'll have stuff to talk about. And if you don't…that's what Kurt and I are here for."

Cooper answers the door for Sarah when she rings the doorbell. He's all nerves and gentlemanly demeanor, pulling out her chair for her and pouring her a glass of wine. Kurt wants to laugh, but he manages to muffle it into Blaine's shoulder where they stand by the counter. Casual his _ass._

Okay, so it's really sweet to see Cooper act so…sweet. All his energy goes into one thing, and one thing only—to please Sarah, to make her smile. Which is really unnecessary, because she's smiling so widely right from the start that Kurt's afraid it will give her wrinkles. They all sit down to dinner once the chicken is ready, and Sarah's complimenting Cooper so much that it's almost sickening. Kurt smiles around his bite of food. Fine, he and Blaine helped, but Cooper did most of it.

"So, Kurt," Sarah grins at him. Kurt looks up and smiles back—he really does like her a lot. He doesn't even know why. "Are you going to be a senior like Blaine?"

"Oh, no," Kurt says. "I graduated this year. I'm going to New York in August."

"Wow!" Sarah exclaims. "For school?"

"Yeah…" Kurt blushes a little. He knows she probably hasn't heard of Parson's, but he still feels unbelievably awed and proud that he gets to go there at all. "Parson's School of Design. For fashion."

"I'm not surprised," Sarah admits. "You obviously have a _very_ good fashion sense." Her eyes sweep over his outfit, and Kurt blushes even harder. He's not all that used to taking compliments, except from Blaine.

"Thanks," he says.

Blaine scoots his chair closer to Kurt's as dinner goes on. Cooper and Sarah are smiling and laughing, remembering an old high school story that obviously no one knows about but them. Even Kurt can tell that conversation is so easy between them—they just know each other. Even Kurt has to keep his 'aww' down when Cooper gives her an exceptionally happy smile, and she blushes to the roots of her hair. Blaine settles into Kurt's side, kisses his cheek, and tilts his head sideways to whisper in his ear.

"They're really hitting it off, aren't they?"

"I think so," Kurt says happily. "He looks really happy."

"What are you two whispering about over there?" Cooper scowls playfully. Sarah slaps him arm.

"Don't! They're cute."

"Oh my god." Kurt raises his eyes and sighs, and Blaine and Cooper laugh. "We were actually just talking about how cute _you_ two are." Cooper chokes on his wine, snorting it through his nose. He glares at Kurt across the table. Kurt smiles sweetly back—he knows what he's doing. God, even _Blaine_ can tell how smitten that girl is.

Sarah glances sideways at Cooper to gauge his reaction, but she's not doing a good job of hiding her pleasure. Cooper, thank god, finally notices this. His eyes light up, and he grins.

"Well, Sarah's pretty cute, I don't know about _me_."

"Oh shut up," Blaine snickers. "You declare how much you love yourself everyday."

"I do _not._"

Kurt sits back and listens contently to the brothers bickering. He and Sarah share a look across the table—_their_ boys. Always their boys. Kurt feels a little territorial for a second (he's inwardly shaking his head at himself), because Blaine and Cooper were _his _boys for so long. They are still his boys. But he thinks they can make room for one more.

**Omg I just want to hug Cooper so tight until he can't breathe XD He's so nervous and cute! Thanks so much for taking the time to read! Pretty please with sugar on top review! Love you all!**

**hope**


	9. Group Hugs and Blaine Sandwiches

**Just a cute drabble of Cooper trying to comfort Kurt :) I'm sorry this took so long guys! And Blaine's in this too, I promise! I had a little bit of writer's block recently, but I'm already started on the next chapter, so it should be up faster. I want to thank you all SO MUCH for all the lovely reviews! I literally cried when I realized I had 100 already! I've never gotten 100 reviews on ANYTHING. Thank you thank you thank you! You're all so amazing, I don't deserve you! **

**I want to especially thank galindaby, who helped me through my writer's block, and who never fails to review every chapter. Love you, hun! :) And of course for all my other lovely reviewers! 3 **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Cooper, Kurt, or Blaine. **

**Enjoy, and please leave a review!**

Cooper thinks of himself as a pretty smart guy. He's no Einstein or anything, but he did go to law school, and now he's maybe only a few years away from acquiring his own firm. His weakness is emotions, though only sometimes, especially when it comes to his brother. When Blaine needs comforting, of course he tries to comfort him, but more than that he tries to be the voice of reason, try to make him _stop_ crying. So, maybe Cooper's not at his best at 5:30 in the morning, which is why he's confused to see Kurt curled up in one of the kitchen chairs, his head buried in his knees, instead of Blaine.

"Hey, Kurt," Cooper greets uncertainly. He doesn't know if Kurt's asleep or not. "What are you doing up already?" Kurt jerks his head up in surprise, his eyes hazy with sleep. He rubs the side of his face.

"Oh, hi Coop. Sorry, I just couldn't sleep, so I came down here to start breakfast early." Kurt glances around the kitchen sheepishly. "I guess I fell asleep instead."

Cooper knows that look, he knows it well. He's never seen it on Kurt before, but he has the same wide, darting eyes, the same rigid shoulders, and the same slight shaking of his hands. Cooper's annoyed with himself, because honestly he never even thought about Kurt having nightmares, too. And wow, maybe he isn't as smart as he thought.

"A nightmare?" he asks softly. Kurt looks up at him with startled eyes, before shrugging and nodding in a resigned way. Trying to play it off.

"Usually I can just curl back up next to Blaine and I'm fine," he says. "But I don't know, this time I couldn't fall back to sleep." He looks tired, exhausted actually, but Cooper bites back the questions.

"You just wanted banana pancakes, didn't you?" he says, forcing a grin. The look Kurt shoots him is so grateful that Cooper is taken aback. "Why don't you sit out on these ones? I can handle breakfast today."

"No, it's okay, I can do it."

"Kurt. I got it, okay?"

"I…okay. Thanks, Coop." Cooper gets out all the ingredients for the pancakes, but he doesn't start them yet. Blaine won't be awake for hours. He coaxes Kurt out of the kitchen chair and into the armchair in the living room instead, which Kurt curls up in with a relieved expression. He tries to stay awake, but it's clear he's more relaxed with another person down here, and he starts to doze off when Cooper turns on Looney Tunes.

"Hey, Kurt?"

"Mmm?"

"Are you…what are your nightmares about? Those same guys that left those bruises?" Kurt lifts his head to scowl at Cooper, but it's less menacing than usual, since his eyes are falling closed.

"If I answer this, I get to ask a question that you have to answer."

"Um…okay?" Cooper's kind of worried about what his question is. But he wants to know what's bothering Kurt. Kurt looks like he believes him.

"It's just this one guy, really. It's stupid, he bullied me until halfway through last year…we've had closure and everything, at least as much as we can. We're sort of friendly now. I guess it's just that feeling I dream about."

"Feeling?" Cooper asks. He tenses up, angry, at the mention of this guy—whoever he is. He has no right to be friends with Kurt, no right to even breathe the same air Kurt breathes.

"Yeah, you know…well, maybe you don't. The-the fear…always looking over your shoulder, always jumping at the smallest noise. The fear's the worst."

"Kurt, seriously, just tell me this guy's name—" Kurt laughs sleepily, nuzzling into the armrest of the chair with a smile. Cooper rolls his eyes because Kurt's probably pretending it's Blaine.

"Coop. It's okay. I'm okay."

"But—"

"Cooper."

"…Okay," Cooper sighs finally. "Are you sure? You know I'm bad at this comforting stuff, but I just want to do something."

"You are doing something," Kurt says. "Just being here is all you can do, anyway. You and Blaine do everything that I could ask for." Kurt goes quiet again, and Cooper watches Bugs Bunny run across the screen.

"What was your question?" Cooper asks. Kurt doesn't answer for a minute. "Kurt?"

"...How…did you and Sarah break up?" Kurt slurs drowsily. "Like…why?"

"She thought we were too far away," Cooper says after a moment. He finds this topic thankfully less painful, now that he and Sarah are going out again. He smiles into his sleep-shirt. "And I guess we were. I mean I was in Boston, she was here. Sometimes it doesn't work out no matter how much you want it to, you know? We tried to make it work for a few months, but in the end she decided to break it off." Cooper laughs, but it's a little bitter. "I begged like an idiot for her not to dump me. God it was pathetic." Cooper grins over at Kurt, who now looks more awake and is staring at him with an unfathomable expression. "I've never hurt so bad. But it eventually got better. I mean, I stopped thinking about her all the time." Cooper stops abruptly, because he lied, it still is a little painful. He looks over at Kurt, who has his face buried in the arm of the chair again. Cooper shakes his head fondly. He turns back to the TV, thinking Kurt has fallen asleep, until he hears soft sobs and sniffs from the chair. Cooper whips his head around, his eyes widening.

"Whoa, hey, Kurt. No, no, it's nothing to cry about! It's not…_oh_. Kurt, no." Cooper furrows his brow and heaves himself from the cushions, kneeling instead in front of the armchair. He hates tears, but this is _Kurt_. He can't just let him cry. Kurt doesn't acknowledge him, but buries his face further in the fabric of the chair, so Cooper can't see his face. Cooper feels his throat constrict, and he reaches out to wrap his fingers around Kurt's arm. "Kurt, don't…cry, okay? God, I'm so bad at this." Cooper half-smiles when Kurt chuckles wetly, his arm flexing in Cooper's grip.

"I'm s-sorry," Kurt whispers. "I just…well, Blaine says you and Sarah are perfect for each other, and if you two are perfect for each other and can't even stay together—"

"Hey," Cooer chides firmly. "Hey, Kurt, listen to me. Are you listening?" Kurt nods weakly. "You and Blaine…it won't happen to you. It won't."

"How do you—"

"I can't explain it," Cooper admits. "I can't. But I know it won't happen to you two. You're just…you're so …intense about each other. I've never seen anything like it, Kurt. I love Sarah, I do." Kurt peeks out from where is smashed into the chair and smiles, tears still glistening on his cheeks. "I do. I love her so much, and I'm always going to love her. I know that now. I think I always knew. But we had to build up to that intensity, that love that you know you're never going to let go of." Cooper rubs his hand up and down Kurt's arm soothingly; Kurt melts under his warm, comforting hand. "You and Blaine….you just _have_ that. I don't know when you got it, but you have it." Kurt wipes the tears from his cheeks, lifting his head and yawning.

"So you're saying that Blaine and I are already married?" Cooper rolls his eyes.

"You two are like that couple from that Notebook movie you two made me watch. All lovey-dovey and glued together, it's disgusting." But he's grinning, and Kurt laughs, more steadily this time. "Seriously though, Kurt. Even if you and Blaine ever break up, you'll find your way back to each other. It's impossible for you not to. Because I'll force you back together either way. You're going to be my brother someday." Cooper hesitates, wonders if it's weird. "You're already are my brother." Kurt rolls his eyes and wrinkles his nose adorably. He looks like he's trying not to smile to big, but Cooper isn't fooled. The light in Kurt's eyes tells him everything.

"I'll hold you to that," Kurt says, dropping his head back onto the arm of the chair. "You're my brother too, Coop." Cooper stares at him for a moment, taking his arm away once he's sure that Kurt isn't crying anymore. Those sobs break Cooper's heart, almost as much as when Blaine cries.

"Can I hug you?" Cooper asks seriously. Kurt lifts his head again, his eyes almost closed, and yawns again.

"You don't have to ask," he mumbles. "God."

Cooper leans forward a little on his knees and wraps his arms around Kurt's middle. The hug is awkward, since Kurt's lying down, but Cooper doesn't mind. Kurt's arms flail for a second before coming around to rest around Cooper's neck, squeezing gently.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm okay," Kurt says. His breath evens out and Cooper stand up, stretching out his legs. He watches Kurt sleep for a moment (as creepy as it is), looking for any signs of distress, but his face is peaceful. Cooper hovers for a second, brushing his hair back from his forehead and resisting the urge to kiss the top of his head like he does with Blaine. But finally he look away, padding back over to the couch and settling into the cushions.

X

Cooper wakes up two hours later when Blaine tiptoes into the living room. Cooper lifts his head to see Blaine's sort of lost expression and rubs his hand over his face to try to wake up.

"Hey, squirt," Cooper mumbles. "What time is it?"

"Seven-thirty," Blaine whispers, casting his eyes on Kurt who's still curled up in the chair, fast asleep. "Why are you two down here?" Cooper squints and yawns, trying to remember.

"I couldn't sleep and Kurt was already down here. He said he had a nightmare."

"A nightmare?" Blaine repeats, and Cooper hears the ache in his voice.

"He didn't want to wake you up," Cooper says. Blaine walks over to the chair and sits down on the edge of it, so as not to jostle Kurt too much. He looks so small curled up like that. Blaine puts his hand to Kurt's cheek and then to his bedhead, stroking and running it through his fingers. Kurt shifts and hums softly in his sleep. Blaine smiles. Kurt murmurs "Blaine" a second later, which makes Blaine's entire face light up and Cooper's mouth to quirk in a half-smile. There's no way these boys are leaving each other any time soon. Or ever. He watches as Kurt's eyes blink open slowly to look at Blaine. They're hazy and a little confused.

"Blaine…what am I…oh." Kurt looks over at Cooper, smiling a little sheepishly. "Sorry, I'm…"

"Are you okay?" Blaine asks quietly. "Cooper said you had a nightmare." Kurt sends Cooper a dirty look, and Cooper ducks his head, shrugging a little. It didn't even cross his mind to not tell Blaine. "You should've woken me up," Blaine says. Kurt shakes his head, a blush spreading across his cheeks. His chin wobbles, and he suddenly scoots forward and wraps his arms around Blaine's neck, pulling him close and burying his face in his shoulder. Blaine looks surprised and slightly worried. "It's okay," he says softly, petting Kurt's hair and kissing his ear. "It's okay, honey." Cooper stands up and starts to make his way into the kitchen.

"I'll go start the pancakes," he says. He wants to give Kurt and Blaine a moment. He turns on the griddle and starts to mix the batter, trying his best to tune out the soft murmurings of Kurt and Blaine in the next room. He gets a text from Sarah.

_Good morning! How are my three favorite boys today?_

Cooper grins. Sarah attached to Kurt and Blaine rather quickly, just like Cooper knew she would. _Good morning to you too, _he replies. _And we're good. Are we still on for dinner tonight? _He doesn't tell her about how worried Kurt is about him and Blaine, or about his nightmare. It's not that he won't, but he doesn't want to unintentionally betray Kurt's trust. Kurt confided in him, and Cooper doesn't want to take that lightly. It's important.

Blaine and Kurt come into the kitchen once the pancakes are done, a little misty-eyed and sleepy, but smiling. Kurt strolls right over to Cooper and wraps him into a tight hug, whispering a "thank you" into his shirt. Cooper's speechless—he doesn't know what he did to deserve a hug. He flounders for a second before he hugs Kurt back, meeting Blaine's eyes over Kurt's head. Blaine smirks at him. Blaine's suddenly joining their hug, yelling something about "group hug," and then Cooper and Kurt are squeezing Blaine between them and tickling him until Blaine can't breathe. Cooper knows if he watched someone else do what they're doing he would probably puke.

But Blaine and Kurt (and now Sarah, hopefully) are really the only family he's got, and that's important. He's not letting go of them. And he's not going to let them let go of each other.

**Thanks for reading! It means more to me than you guys know. Please leave a review and tell me what you think! **

**Love,**

**hope**


	10. Carols and Christmas Trees

**I know it's really early for a Christmas fic, but this one just wouldn't leave me alone :) I'm sorry this took so long, everyone! I hope you haven't forgotten about this story by now... ;) Anyway, enjoy, and please be so kind as to leave a review! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kurt, Blaine, or Cooper :(**

Christmas hadn't been a tradition in the Anderson family for years. When Cooper was younger, and for a few years after Blaine was born, Pamela and Steven tried. They decorated the front yard, spoiled their children with presents, and filled their front entrance hallway with carols. Four-year-old Blaine especially loved this tradition. He would belt out "Jingle Bell Rock" and "Santa Clause is Coming To Town" at the top of his lungs with his mother baking sugar cookies in the kitchen and watching fondly. And yes, occasionally joining in.

But once Steven started holing up in his office away from the rest of his family, even during the holidays, it just didn't feel the same anymore. Not to mention that Steven became moody and yelled at the boys whenever they even mentioned the idea of celebrating Christmas that year. Steven and Pamela's marriage was on the rocks (if Pam was honest with herself, it had been for years), and the family was breaking apart. They stayed together for the kids, but it was clear—Cooper and Blaine hardly knew their father. No one was in the mood for holiday cheer anymore, especially not Mrs. Anderson. So she gave up, even though it made her sadder and sadder every year.

One year, after Blaine has just turned seven, Cooper decides to take it upon himself to host Christmas for his little brother. He makes him sick to see Blaine look so miserable. Cooper knows it's not even the lack of presents that upsets him, but the singing and the cookies and just being a happy family. Blaine's too young to understand what's happening yet, but Cooper knows he feels the strain on their family as well as the rest of them.

Cooper plans weeks in advance. He doesn't have a lot of money, since there aren't a lot of places that will hire a fifteen-year-old, but he watches Miss Bailey's dogs sometimes, and he's been saving for something good. Cooper had actually been saving for a skateboard, but he knows surprising Blaine will be even better.

So on Thursday night, Christmas Eve, Cooper asks his mom to drive him over to Wal-Mart. Mrs. Anderson asks what this is all about, it's after eleven after all, but Cooper skirts around the truth and pretends that he just wants to buy a little last-minute something for Blaine—not even is mom would refuse him that. Once they're inside, Cooper dashes to the back of the store where all the half-priced Christmas decorations are. He picks out a mini Christmas tree, one that only comes up to his knees, but it works just as well as a full-sized one. It even comes with little lights already in place (thank god because Cooper would be totally lost trying to put them on himself). Just for good measure, he grabs a few rolls of garland, some boxes of ornaments, and an extra huge box of candy canes. He and Blaine are suckers for candy canes.

"Cooper, honey, what are you doing?" Mrs. Anderson asks, finally catching up with her son. She's a little flustered, and her hair is wispy, springing out of its usually tight bun. "What's…all this?"

"Christmas," Cooper says defensively. He's not going to let his mom stop him from giving Blaine a Christmas, at least. "For Blaine." But Mrs. Anderson's tight face softens, and her mouth even quirks up in the slightest hint of a smile. She takes a handful of the decorations from Cooper's arms and sets them carefully into the cart that she's pulling behind her. Whoops—Cooper hadn't thought to get a cart. He's surprised, though. He didn't think she cared about Christmas at all anymore.

"This is so sweet of you, honey," she says. "I'm sure Blaine will love it. Just…don't mention this to your father, alright?" Cooper lets the wide grin spread across his face.

"Duh," he says. He adds a small stocking to the cart, along with some candy and a few simple things he know Blaine will be excited about. Blaine's favorite candy is M&Ms ("the _peanut_ kind, Coop!"), so he makes sure to get plenty. He already has Blaine's real present hidden in his closet at home.

At the end of their shopping trip, Cooper still has a little bit of money left over—it's not enough for a skateboard, but if he starts saving again maybe he can get one by summertime. This makes him smile, and then feel guilty—he hadn't even thought of getting his mom anything. She always seems so reluctant.

"What do you want for Christmas, mom?" Cooper asks. It's a little late now, but maybe he'll be able to run back for something.

"Nothing," Mrs. Anderson says firmly. "What you're doing is the perfect gift, Cooper." She sounds sincere, and Cooper relaxes slightly.

When they get home, there's no risk of Mr. Anderson seeing them and their decorations. He's in his office like usual, with the door firmly shut. Cooper rolls his eyes and ascends the stairs to Blaine's room instead. Mrs. Anderson ruffles his hair and murmurs "I'll be right back" before disappearing into the hall closet.

Cooper pushes open Blaine's door quietly, hoping he doesn't wake him. He stands in the doorway for a few moments, waiting for his eyes to adjust. The only light in the room comes from the moonlight through Blaine's curtains and a small Spiderman nightlight in the corner. Cooper can just make out the lump of his brother under the covers, snoring softly. He grins and thanks god that Blaine's a heavy sleeper.

Cooper sets to work as quietly as possible. He sets up the tree first, pugging into the wall and decorating it with the red and green ornaments, but doesn't switch the lights on yet. Then he unrolls the garland and wraps it around as much as the room as he can—over Blaine's desk, across his bookshelves, and up the headboard. The garland is the kind of fake gold stuff one can find at any department store, but it shimmers prettily in the moonlight and Cooper puffs with pride. It looks pretty good. He fills Blaine's stocking with the candy and places it at the foot of his bed. He turns to go to his room and grab Blaine's present, only to see his mom standing in the doorway with a pained smile on her face. She's holding a small stereo to her chest.

"This looks wonderful," she whispers, glancing at her sleeping son. "I've got the Christmas carols." Cooper grins, because there's next to nothing Blaine loves more than singing at Christmas time.

"Thanks mom," he mumbles, because he's still a teenage boy and thanking his mom is kind of awkward. He slips past her to his room and returns to Blaine's with a clumsily wrapped square package. Mrs. Anderson has placed the stereo on Blaine's desk, but she's still standing near the doorway, as if unsure if she's welcome or not. Cooper doesn't know if she's going to celebrate with them, but he doesn't say anything. She can leave or stay, whatever she wants, but Cooper doesn't want her to know how much it will mean to him (and Blaine) if she stays. Cooper crosses the room and flips the switch for the Christmas tree—the room is instantly filled with a soft but bright rainbow light. The colors dance off the walls and across the golden garland, and Cooper sucks in a sharp breath. He has to admit, it takes his breath away—it's been a while since he's seen a Christmas tree (even if it is a tiny pathetic one) up close.

All his effort to be quiet is gone. Cooper jumps headfirst into Blaine's bed, landing half on top of his brother and half tangled in the sheets around his head. Blaine may be a heavy sleeper, but he definitely feels it when Cooper lands on him—he lets out a sound in between a surprised squeal and a grunt of pain.

"Cooper! You jerk, get off me!" Blaine yells, trying to shove his brother off the side of the bed. Cooper laughs and clings to him. Blaine's still mostly asleep, and he rubs furiously at his eyes to wake up. He hasn't noticed the sudden change in his room yet.

"Chill out, squirt. I have a surprise for you." Blaine growls irritably at him, but in the next second he tenses at Cooper's side. Blain lifts his head and peers around the room—his face lights up immediately. Just like the Christmas tree lights. "Merry Christmas," Cooper tells him quietly. He looks at the clock and smiles—it's only just Christmas, 12: 03. Blaine breaks his awed expression at all the decorations to look at Cooper. He flings himself into his big brother's arms, fitting his face in the crook of Cooper's neck.

"It's perfect," Blaine whispers. Cooper hugs him back. "Thank you, Coop."

"Mom helped," Cooper adds. "She got the music for you." Blaine's eyes flash to their mom—he hadn't noticed her standing there at first. She's almost backing through the doorway. Blaine smiles.

"Christmas carols?"

"Of course, sweetheart. Is there any other kind of music for Christmas time?" Mrs. Anderson finally steps all the way into the room then, shutting the door carefully behind her. "What do you boys say we have our own Christmas?" Cooper and Blaine's grins are practically splitting their faces.

Blaine rolls out of bed and the three Andersons gather at the foot of it. They turn on the Christmas carols and let the music fill the room, quietly, so that Mr. Anderson won't hear from downstairs. They sing in whispers, but it feels amazing. It feels amazing to bring the family together again. Cooper turns his head to look at Blaine's face—his hazel eyes are wide and warm, and he looks _so happy. _Cooper wraps his arm around his little brother's shoulders and tugs him in close. All of the trouble, planning, and sneaking around is so worth it if it makes Blaine smile like that.

The next year, Mrs. Anderson doesn't join them in their secret celebration. She screams at the boys' father for cheating on her and slams the door to the master bedroom, where she stays for the remainder of the night. But that doesn't stop Blaine and Cooper from pulling the stereo out of the hall closet and singing under their breath all the way through the night.

X

Christmas has never been Blaine's favorite holiday. Sure, he loves the carols and all the decorations at school, but for him Christmas mostly means an empty house and awkward situations, expect maybe a phone call from Cooper. The first year after Cooper had gone off to college he'd surprised Blaine by coming home, but after that his visits dwindled to during the spring time and then none at all (not until very recently, anyway).

But now that Cooper and Blaine have their own house, Blaine can feel the excitement threatening to pull him under. He insists that he and Cooper need a real tree, so one day two weeks before Christmas, Cooper picks Blaine up from his last day of school so they can search the local Christmas tree farm. He makes sure to pick up Kurt too, which is a bit of teary reunion on both their parts, since Kurt just flew in from New York the day before. The only thing that makes Cooper feel any dignity at all is the fact that Blaine was a sobbing mess when he met Kurt at the airport.

Kurt grumbles the whole way in the back (though Cooper knows him enough to know it's half-hearted) because Blaine didn't even _tell _him they were going to be "hiking out in the freezing cold." Once Cooper parks, Blaine is out of the car and crunching through the snow towards the rows of trees.

"Blaine, it's _freezing!_" Kurt wraps his arms around himself when the cold air hits his body, and Blaine dashes back towards him to offer his coat. Kurt's face softens immediately and he refuses, but he gladly accepts Blaine's body heat instead. Cooper can tell the boys are having a good time, walking down row after row of trees, nuzzling each other and pressing as close as they can. Cooper, on instinct, still whips his head around to make sure that no assholes are giving them dirty looks. Maybe it's because it's Christmas, but the few people that are wandering the tree farm look respectfully away, and one lady even gives the boys a cheerful smile.

Cooper and Kurt know when they have found _the tree_, because Blaine stops dead right in the middle of the path, craning his neck up to see the top of a very tall tree. It's not gigantic, Blaine's pretty sure it can fit into their house, and it's more filled out than most of the trees the boys have seen. The needles are a darker, healthier looking green than the rest of the trees.

"This one's it!" Blaine declares. "It's perfect." Kurt laughs beside him, but he doesn't deny it. The tree really is beautiful.

"Okay," Cooper grins. "Who's going to chop it?"

"Me!" Blaine says as soon as Cooper follows with "not Blaine." Blaine sputters indignantly at his brother. "What? Why not! I'm plenty capable of chopping down a tree, Coop."

"You almost chopped _yourself_ up that one year."

"Cooper, I was five! Let it go, _jesus!"_ Kurt snorts and Blaine sends him a playfully dirty look. "Seriously, I want to chop it!"

"We can take turns," Kurt suggests with an eye-roll. Cooper and Blaine nod, and Cooper starts, since he has the axe.

"Alright, Blainey," he says a few minutes later. "Do you want to start sawing?" Despite Blaine's desire to chop it, he brightens instantly and crouches down in front of the tree. Kurt smirks and rolls his eyes, following close behind Blaine.

Together, Blaine and Kurt release the tree from the snow and watches as it goes crashing towards the ground. Cooper lets out a loud _whoop_ and yells "TIMBER" as it falls. By the time they've paid and dragged the tree back to Cooper's car, they're all shivering and laughing. Kurt keeps his arm around Blaine's shoulders and pulls him closer every time he trembles.

"I think this weather calls for some hot chocolate," Cooper announces. "Like, really." Cooper glances hopefully at Kurt with raised eyebrows, and Kurt mock-groans and smiles.

"Alright, I'll make some when we get home."

"YES!" Cooper and Blaine shout in unison. "Seriously, Kurt, you make the best hot chocolate," Cooper praises. Blaine would agree, but he's too busy staring at Kurt to actually say anything. He has to blink back tears because Kurt just called his and Cooper's little house _home._

X

Blaine's pretty sure that he's reevaluating his feelings about Christmas. It's always been bitter for him, he supposes, because his parents were never really there, and Cooper only was for a little while. But _this _year. This year is _perfect._

"This one, Coop, this one!" Blaine holds up Michael Buble's Christmas CD, and Cooper looks over. He clutches his chest and clenches his eyes shut like he's in pain.

"Blaine, god_, no. _We are not listening to Michael whatever-his-face-is while we're decorating the tree. That's like…Christmas blasphemy or something." Cooper rips the duck tape off one of the many boxes they've hauled up from the basement. Inside the box is ornaments, all individually wrapped in newspaper.

"It is not!" Blaine protests. "He has a wonderful voice, okay?" Blaine stops to watch Cooper unwrapping the decorations. "I can't believe…I can't believe we still have those."

"I know," Cooper says. "I was sure Mom threw them away a long time ago. I can't believe she let me have them."

"I miss her," Blaine blurts. His cheeks turn a fiery shade of red, and he looks down at his bare feet. "I just…I miss her, sometimes. I know she never stood up for me or anything, but…"

"Blaine." Cooper's voice is soft. "She's your mom. You're going to miss her, kiddo. It's just natural." Blaine nods, but he still can't look at Cooper. "Do you…do you want to go see her?" Blaine inhales. He squeezes his eyes shut, thinking about it long and hard.

"Not yet," he says. "I just want to be happy right now." Blaine knows that if he goes to visit his mom, even if he's happy to see her, it'll just end in sadness for both of them. It's his dad's fault really, and a little bit of his mom's too, but that doesn't make it any better. Or less painful. Cooper—god, he really is the best brother ever, Blaine thinks—just nods and gives him a small smile.

"So," Cooper grins. "When's Kurt coming over?"

"Tomorrow night," Blaine smiles, instantly back to his excited self. "He's staying over night. And Burt wants us to go over for Christmas dinner."

"Both of us?" Cooper questions, surprised. He's met Burt a couple times, and he thinks Burt liked him well enough, but he didn't know he'd acquired _Christmas dinner_ status.

"Duh," Blaine laughs, wrinkling his nose at Cooper. They're both quiet for a while, unwrapping the ornaments. Blaine's just putting the first couple on the tree—a paper star with glitter he made when he was in kindergarten and the scarecrow from the Wizard of Oz—when he clears his throat. "It feels really empty without him," Blaine says. "Like, I know I should be used to it by now, but I'm not. It doesn't feel right."

"Thanks," Cooper says, but he's not really offended, and Blaine knows it. He feels the same way. "I know, though. Just imagine how I'll feel when you're both gone." Cooper tries to laugh about it, but the ache in his chest multiplies until he has to look away from Blaine's wide eyes.

"Cooper…"

"Don't, Blaine. It was just a joke, I didn't mean…"

"You should come with us."

"What?"

"Come with us. Kurt and I. To New York. You could…you could start your firm there. Right?" Blaine smiles at him, but Cooper scoffs and looks away, rubbing the back of his neck.

"You don't want me to trail after you two," he says. "I'm your big brother, you're going to get annoyed with me sooner or later. Plus, your sex life will be in the toilet, squirt." Blaine rolls his eyes.

"Well, you don't have to live with us," he hedges. Because yeah he loves Cooper, but he understands what he's getting at. "But near us. I'm not saying you have to. Do what you want. But…I'm sure Kurt would want you to come, too. We both do."

"Alright, alright," Cooper says after a moment. He sounds choked up and turns his back on Blaine so he can place a Santa ornament on the tree. "Just because it's Christmas doesn't mean we can go overboard on the lovey-dovey crap, okay? But…okay. I'll think about it. I want to, though." There is so many complications, with his job in Westerville, selling the house, and now Sarah. But Cooper does want to. He just has to figure out a way to make it happen.

X

"Blaine?" Kurt murmurs, tucking his cold toes further between Blaine's legs. It's Christmas Eve, just after midnight, and Blaine and Kurt are already naked and curled up to each other beneath the sheets. It's cold, but Blaine feels warm and happy with Kurt pressed against his chest and his breath puffing across his neck. He feels utterly content for the first time since Kurt's been gone. He's not thinking about Kurt leaving, or that he's gone, or what if Kurt finds someone better than him? Blaine, right now, doesn't think anything could be better than the both of them together. He can't remember ever feeling so happy.

"Hmm?" Blaine hums drowsily. He kisses the top of Kurt's head, inhaling and rubbing his lips against his hair.

"Could I give you your Christmas present now?" Kurt hedges. Blaine wrinkles his nose, thinking, but a sleepy smile curves his lips.

"I don't know," Blaine says teasingly. "It's not Christmas yet, Kurt."

"Is too," Kurt argues. "It's tomorrow." Blaine looks at the clock and grins, but stops when he sees Kurt's expression. It's blissful, but serious and intense, and Blaine blinks a little in surprise.

"Of course you can, honey," Blaine whispers. He pulls Kurt's head forward so he's tucking it under his chin, his lips finding Kurt's hair again. "You didn't have to get me a present." Kurt rolls his eyes and doesn't bother to respond. In the next second, he wriggles in Blaine's arms and leans over him to stick his hand in Blaine's beside table drawer. He smiles and comes out with something hidden behind his back. Blaine's eyes widen. "You hid my present in my bedside table?" he asks incredulously.

"Just for tonight, sweetie," Kurt assures him. "I was careful. Now." Kurt suddenly looks nervous—something Blaine hasn't seen for a while. Blaine's heart pounds on instinct, and he reaches out to smooth his hand over Kurt's cheek. Kurt laughs when Blaine feels him trembling. "Um," he says. "Baby, don't freak out okay? I know that this is unexpected, that we weren't going to talk about this until at least after you graduated, but I don't know, it just seemed like the right time and I saw this one and I just really needed to get it for you and it's perfect and I just love you so much, Blaine, but you can totally say no because—"

"Kurt," Blaine breathes, shocked, cutting off his rambling boyfriend. "Stop. I'm sure that whatever you have…I'm sure I'll love it." Blaine has an inkling to what Kurt's trying to say, but he doesn't want to make any assumptions. He wants Kurt to say it, first. Blaine's palms start to sweat when Kurt brings out a little black box from behind his back, and his eyes immediately fill with tears.

"Blaine, I…oh god, this seems so impulsive now. I…Blaine, I love you so much. I know this year isn't over yet, but it's sucked so much without you already. I've been in New York without you, and it's just made me realize even more that I always want to be with you. _Always_. I can't…I can't even imagine myself with anyone else, and I get sick to my stomach whenever I try to. I know we're young Blaine…I know we don't have any money…" Kurt laughs a little hysterically, wiping the corner of his eye. Blaine's hands are shaking so hard he's afraid he'll break something. "But I just…I love you. I want to have forever with you. I know this is all a big rambling mess, but…I n-need you in my life, B-Blaine…I can't ever be w-without you. Please, Blaine Anderson, will you marry me?"

"_Kurt_." Blaine doesn't realize he's been crying throughout Kurt's entire speech until the sob breaks its way out with Kurt's name. "Kurt, oh my god." Blaine scrabbles up on his elbows until he can throw his arms around Kurt's neck, and buries his fingers in Kurt's hair. Blaine's crying so hard he can't even get out the answer that's bouncing around in his head: _yes yes yes oh god yes_. Kurt clings to him just as tightly, kissing his curls and rubbing his back until Blaine goes limp in his arms.

"Is that a yes?" Kurt asks softly.

"_Yes,_" Blaine breathes shakily. "Yes, yes, _yes,_ Kurt." Kurt seems to deflate against Blaine, relaxing, his shoulders slumping forward so that their noses are only inches apart. Kurt smiles tearfully back at him, looking down at the little black box and laughing.

"I forgot to open it," he says, giggling. "Here." He opens the box, and inside are two simple, silver rings, and one has a tiny diamond in the center. Kurt takes the diamond encrusted one out of the casing and slips it onto the ring finger of Blaine's left hand. Kurt stares at it for a moment with awestruck eyes, and then leans down to kiss it. Blaine sniffs loudly. He then takes the other ring from the box and slips it on Kurt's finger, nice and slow—it fits perfectly.

"I love it," he sighs. "It's so beautiful, Kurt. You're so beautiful."

"_You'r_e beautiful," Kurt says quietly back. "Blaine…I love you so much. I want our wedding to be amazing—and I want you to graduate first, okay? I just…if you're not ready, it's okay. I want to have a long engagement anyway—not that I don't want to marry you now, I just want us to have money and live together before we start rushing into things—"

"Kurt," Blaine laughs. "I honestly have never been more ready for anything in my whole life. But you're right. We don't have to rush into this. I want to be your husband so bad, but I want this wedding to be perfect for us. It's just nice….it feels amazing to wear this ring. To know that I'm yours completely and no one else can have you."

"No one else could have ever had me," Kurt says in a hushed voice. "I've always been yours, Blaine. I'm always going to be yours." Kurt captures Blaine's lips in his and sucks gently, swallowing Blaine's sob in a desperate kiss. Blaine moans quietly and rises up on his elbows, tonguing at the roof of Kurt's mouth and down the back of his teeth.

"Love you so much," Blaine mumbles against Kurt's skin. "Mmm, I _missed_ you."

"I missed you, too," Kurt gasps back. "I can't wait until you're with me next year. That's all I ever want." Blaine sighs against Kurt's mouth and then pulls back with a watery laugh.

"This is going to make your present look pretty dumb," Blaine says, wiping his eyes with the heel of his hand. Kurt swats at him, his expression playfully stern.

"No, it won't," he says firmly. "I'll love anything you give me." Blaine kisses him again. He tries not to think about what just happened for very long, because if he does he might faint. He's _engaged_. Engaged to _Kurt_. Oh god, what is he going to tell Cooper? Blaine starts to laugh a little against Kurt's mouth at Cooper's imagined reaction.

"Cooper is going to—"

"Oh god, I know," Kurt interrupts, ducking his head to Blaine's collarbone. Kurt laughs so hard he snorts, which sets Blaine off again, and then they can't stop. "Shh," Kurt warns Blaine teasingly, right before he tickles his ribcage, causing Blaine to let out a high-pitched squeal.

"_Blaine_."

"You tickled me!"

"Shh," Kurt says again, laughing, but this time it turns into a sweet kiss.

"Merry Christmas," Blaine says happily. He tugs Kurt further against him, so that their arms and legs are all tangled together and they can't really tell which ones are their own. He admires his ring again, trying not to cry. He can't believe he's so lucky.

"Merry Christmas," Kurt says back. He tangles their fingers and presses his lips to Blaine's. Blaine shivers, but he's not cold—he feels warm and tingly all over. Blaine takes a deep breath and smiles widely, pulling back only slightly so he can look into Kurt's eyes.

"One of many."

**So, there you have it! What do you think? I'm thinking of doing a continuation of this chapter, where Kurt and Blaine tell Cooper and they have dinner at the Hudmels :) But if you guys have any ideas, by all means, tell me! I would love to hear them! And as always, all prompts are welcome. Thank you for reading, and please review! Thanks for being so patient, you're all amazing **

**-hope**


End file.
